Black Butterfly
by ii xkikix ii
Summary: Johan isn't your average teenager. He works day in and day out with other trained assassins. But when his captain tells him he has to go under cover to get info from Prince Judai, he realizes that he's in for more than he bargained for. Yaoi, AU, OC's
1. Dancing with the Devil

**Yay! Another story out of boredom. And I know the summary sucks but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (sadly)**

**Warning: There are OC's in here and there happens to be a lemon in this chapter so beware...**

**By the way, they all have nicknames that everyone adresses each other in. If you get confused, then I'll make a little chart of the names and nicknames in the next chapter.**

**This story is mainly written in Johan's POV unless I switch it up.**

**Special thanks to LadyBatchi for her kind PM. This is for you :)**

* * *

><p>"What other things ya got for me, Yuki?" I asked into the earpiece. I was currently perched up in a tree over looking the burning fires of the city across the water. I was twirling my teal hair in a hand while spinning my fox mask in another. I was getting more pissed as the time went by. Why the hell wasn't he responding.<p>

I heard static in the earpiece before someone finally decided to answer with, "Johan, where you at? Shit Apalla isn't the happiest girl in the bunch right now."

"Yuki, I'm outside of the city Bellville. The place is on fire for some reason and I haven't seen one living soul," I said, standing up. I dusted myself off and stared back at the city. "It looks bad. Did you need me to check it out?"

"Affirmative, Gobi," a girl's voice responded. "Sunny and I are headed back to HQ. Return here when you are finished. If you find any survivors, bring them with you."

"Yes, ma'am." I placed the mask over my face and set out to search the city.

I walked around the place slowly, taking my time. I killed about four monsters, none of which I had experience fighting with. I stopped in front of an abandoned church. It caught my attention for no apparent reason, but I decided to check it out.

My boots made load noises when I walked up the aisle to a podium. I stopped suddenly, fear coursing through my veins. "Put your hands up, kid, or your finished." I did what I was told with no hesitation. "Turn around." I spun on my heel to face him. It was an older man with a child. Their faces were fearful of something. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gobi. I am here to help you," I replied in a nice tone of voice. I didn't exactly want to scare them. I reached my hand out to them. The man pushed the little girl towards me. I glanced at him. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Please, just take care of Luna." I nodded at him and lifted the child onto my back. "Goodbye."

I felt the child crying on my shoulder. I left the church to go to my motorcycle. I sat Luna on the seat and handed her my helmet. She gave me a questioning look in those hazy-blue eyes. "What about you?" she asked me quietly.

"Don't worry." I hopped on and pulled away from the remains of the dead city. Luna wrapped her little arms around my waist tightly as I made my way through the Devil's Graveyard. And it was named that for a reason.

"I hope I don't scare you by saying this, but we're in the Devil's Graveyard. Please do not look at what I am about to do." Luna nodded, burying her face on my back. I reached for my gun in my pouch.

At that same moment, spirits of the dead and demons were chasing after me. I cursed to myself before I started shooting. Of course shooting a ghost didn't work on either one of the damn bastards so I had to make an abrupt stop. Luna stared at me. I could sense her fear. I set a barrier over her and my bike when I stepped off. Just like that I'm surrounded.

All I could do was smirk at the evil beings. Things like this made me laugh and my job so much fun. I threw the gun up into the air along with my mask. My smirk only grew at the faces they made. I held my hand up at the sky and grabbed the gun that had turned into a lance. I twirled it above my head, staring into all of their eyes. "Who's ready to die bitches?" I said in a cocky voice. That pissed 'em off.

All of them came sprinting at me with an intense rage. I killed them one by one with a simple stab to the heart. With the task finished, I snapped my fingers. My lance shifted back into a gun and my mask returned to my face. I examined my work, smiling at what I had accomplished. I climbed back on my vehicle and I traveled back to HQ.

We arrived in under an hour with no problems along the way. Luna had drifted to sleep by the time we got there. I took the helmet off her and gently lifted her into my arms without disturbing her sleep. I ventured inside and found the elevator. It made its way up to my floor.

I stepped off, quickly heading to Apalla's office. I knocked on the door before I entered. I placed Luna on the couch before I turned to Apalla. "Well, she had her father. I guess he had his own business to attend to and willingly handed over Luna."

Apalla's lavendar eyes glanced at the little girl before returning them to me. She swept a blond curl behind her left ear. "Did you find anything else?"

"No, ma'am."

Apalla smiled a little. "I have some news." I perked up a little at her statement. "Take off your mask, too." I did, my red eyes staring at her in curiosity. "Why are your eyes red? Did you have trouble in the graveyard again?"

"No. I just wanted it to be over quickly."

Apalla nodded in agreement before she leaned back in her black chair. "We found a way into Zahel's Ark. Star and Sunny are working on finding the best way inside of it. After these long months of waiting, we'll finally get the chance to find the answers we've been searching for."

I smiled at her, closing my eyes in the process. I opened them to stare at her. "Apalla, if you don't mind, I would like to care for Luna."

"Accepted. By the way, you and Miles will be attending that ball tomorrow night. You know what you need to do," she said. I shuddered. "Do not screw this up. All you have to do is get information out of the Prince and hurry back."

I nodded. "Is that it?"

"You are dismissed. See you tomorrow morning for training."

I went to retrieve Luna and headed down the hall to my room. _Luke probably is sleeping. _So I tried to open the door quietly but it was yanked open instead. Luke stared at me intently with his green eyes. "Where have you been?"

I shuffled inside the room with Luna in my arms. "Out and about. You know, the usual. I was recently in Bellville when I found child here." I laid Luna in my bed. "And you, Miles? What have you been up to the past three weeks?"

"I've been busy. Trying to get some intell on Prince Judai."

I took my shirt off, tossing it lazilly on the floor. Luke handed me a white tee and I slipped it on. "Thanks," I said quietly, removing my pants and replacing them with pajama bottoms. "So, anything that I need to know before hand?"

"I don't think so. Just don't get drunk around him. Heard he swung both ways."

Interesting. "Isn't he suppose to get married or something?"

Luke chuckled, his auburn hair covering his eyes. "Why do you think he's throwing this ball? It's basically _Cinderella_ all over again." I laughed a little at his choice of words. "Ah, it's been forever since I have seen that cute smile on your face. You should smile more and not look so scary. Especially now that you have a kid, Gobi. Children are more appealed to adults when they smile and are fun."

I flipped him off before I climbed into bed with Luna. "I know what I'm talkin' about, Johan. Seriously though. You can't scare a kid."

"Whatever," I mumbled before I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Luna was gone. I freaked out. Luke stared at me, a towel covered his lower regions. "What the hell is your problem now?" he asked me, irratation evident in his voice. "I go and take a shower with you sleeping peacefully. Now I come back and you're freaking out. What the fuck is up with you lately?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. "Where's Luna?"

Luke sighed. "Apalla came and got her. She said that your morning training is cancelled. She decided to let you rest up."

"Oh," was the only thing that slipped out of my mouth right then. Luke moved over to the closet to get clothes. I absently watched him. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Around six."

"Okay." Luke stared at me for a moment like he was searching for something. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Luke took a second before he responded with news to me, "Your eyes are red. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know." I blinked a few times to make them revert back to normal.

A knock at the door made the both of us jump. "Gobi, Miles, you in here? Apalla wants to see you both in the training room right now."

"Coming, Star," Luke called out. We heard footsteps moving away from our door. Luke glanced at me. He had put the clothes on. "We'll talk about you later on our trip to Romia. Let's go see what Apalla wants."

I nodded, leaving the room behind him. The two of us made our way to a flight of stairs and ran down them. I stood in front of the hand scanner. I pressed my hand down and watched the steel doors slide open. We entered the training facility. I saw Apalla standing with Luna across the space. "We're here," I said.

Apalla stared over at us and motioned for us to come by here. We did. I stared down at Luna, who had interesting appearal on. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail behind her. She was wearing a black leather jumpsuit and some black army boots. A small sword was in her hand.

"Gobi, Miles, I kinda need you to snoop around Judai's castle. So I want you both to grab your outfits for tonight and head over there now. Go see if the guards will let you inside. If not, Gobi, you know what to do." I frowned a little. "Star offered to train Luna the ways of the sword," Apalla mentioned as a side note.

"That's good to hear," I said simply.

"Do we come back immediately after the ball is finished?" Luke questioned.

Apalla nodded slowly. "Come back immediately. Let me know if anything happens."

We both bow our heads and transport ourselves back to the room. Star left me some of her clothes on my bed. I blushed when I lifted the shorts up. "There is no way in hell-"

"You gotta do it, bro. You have to be a girl," Luke interupted me. "Sorry, Gobi. You are the girliest guy I know. Honestly, if you didn't wear all your mission gear, you'd look like one." I put the shorts on, sighing at the way I look in them. "Oh my God, she left you thongs!" He cackled and I blushed even more.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't say a damn word." I hurried to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. The button to the shorts didn't work and I left them open before deciding against that. I forced them to clip. When I exited the bathroom, Luke was whistling at me. "Fuck off, bitch," I growled, grabbing the choker to put it on.

"All you need is make-up," he teased.

"Fuck you."

"I would love to if ever given the chance."

I stared at him. "I'm telling."

"I was just kidding."

"Can we just go?" I packed our clothes for the evening, adding some extra clothes and my mask in there as well, before teleporting myself to my motorcycle. Luke was sitting on my bike ready to go. "Who died to let you ride my shit?" I hissed.

Luke glanced over his shoulder. "Well, it wouldn't look right if a girl was driving."

"I'm not a-"

"I know, but you're undercover now. That's why."

I got on in defeat, putting the helmet. He drove away quickly. Luke was the type of person who did what he needed to do with nothing extra. If he wanted something done fast, he did it. Anything to be finished with the job at hand. I tightened my grip around him in frustration. Why did I have the sickest feeling in my stomach?

Luke pulled into the city of Romia, driving down the main street slowly. People were staring at me, particularly young men. When Luke found the place we were staying in, he dropped me off. "I'm gonna search around the castle. You go check in."

I threw the bag over my shoulder and strolled inside. I walked up to the receptionist's desk and told her the name we were under. She handed me a key, pointing to the stairs I needed to go up. I managed to get up two of them before I felt a hand smack my ass.

I turned around, my face red in anger. I looked at a haughty brunett boy with a smirk plastered on his face. I frowned deeply at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I sneered.

He laughed. "My what a mouth you have," he said absently. "I haven't seen you around here. Did you come from Jericho?"

"No."

He raised a brow. "Well, miss, where'd you come from?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"So I can court with you."

"Sorry, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get here," I lied. I offered my hand to him. "My name is Johan, by the way." I didn't know why I had suddenly became less hostile to this jackass. Maybe it was his smile. I will ever know.

The boy took it and rubbed it gently. "Prince Judai. Nice to meet you." He kissed my hand. "Your hand is soft," he commented. I averted my gaze to the bottom step. "And you have the most beautiful emerald eyes that I have ever seen." I blushed at that. "Would you take a walk with me?"

I couldn't exactly say no with him staring at me like that. "Can I just put this bag in my room?" He nodded and let my hand go. I climbed the rest of the stairs and took a left to find my room. I unlocked the door, reaching into my pocket to grab my earpiece. "Miles, come in."

"You called Princess?"

"Listen you bastard. If you dare use that nickname anymore I promise you I will cut your balls off and shove them so far down your throat-"

"Alright! I won't call you that anymore. Jeez. What did you need?"

"I need you to activate the tracking system on my bike. It'll show you where I am. The Prince has asked me to walk with him." I heard a knock on the door. "I gotta go." I tossed the earpiece on the bed and exited the room. "Ready to go?" I asked him with a fake smile.

"Sure." He intertwined our fingers together. "Let's go." He lead me down the stairs to the door. Judai pushed it open and ushered me out. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"So, Prince Judai-"

"No formalities please."

"-why are you throwing this ball?" I finished, staring up at him. "Are you searching for the right girl to marry?"

"Mm...maybe," he drawled, smiling at me. "I'd rather see you naked but it pratically is. My best friend and I decided it before he died in the war."

I didn't reply right away. My brain also didn't register 'I'd rather see you naked' part either. I stared down at my feet, scowling at the shoes I was wearing. Fucking wedges...

"So, out of curiousity, have you heard of the missing prince from the city of Wales?"

Yes. "No, please enlighten me."

"The city of Wales and my kingdom were warring with one another for nearly two decades. The day when my kingdom had won, the King of Wales' wife had a baby boy that early morning. Just when the city was sure to banish in the fire along with it's inhabitants, a woman named Apalla came and took the child while everyone and everything died in the burning flames."

I hate that story. "So, why were they in war? What was the reason?" See, Apalla never told me about that minor detail. I was anxious to know and I knew this dumbass would tell me.

"There was a rumor that the jewel of Suna was there. My father wanted it to be the most powerful King to ever rule in the world. Too bad the fat bastard died before the war was even over. Karma is a bitch."

Judai had loosened his hold on my hand when I stared back up at him. I could see in those chocolate eyes that he was thinking really hard about something. "So," I started. "My boyfriend insisted that we come to this place and see the sights. I guess I'm pretty lucky to meet you."

Judai glanced at me, a small smile amoung his features. "So, are you coming to my ball then?"

"Yes."

"That's great!" We heard the church bell ring six times. "I must go and get ready. I hope to see you soon, Johan."

He trodded off. Luke pulled up beside me. "Well, well, well. What kind of shit have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Saying that I had a boyfriend."

"You lied to a prince? Damn you have bigger balls than me."

"Of course I do you dickless bastard." I climbed on the back of my motorcyle. "Let's go. This ball should be starting soon."

"Yes, Your Meaniness," I heard him murmur. I cracked a small smile at that. He sped all the way to our inn. Then we hurried up the stairs to change.

First I had to help dumbass here with his fucking tie before I could do anything. I struggled with the black corset. Luke me tie it. "There you go." I slipped the puffy skirt up my legs and laced the boots. Luke put the choker around my neck for me while I put earrings in my ears. "Ah, there's a pretty lil' lady. You'll knock all the guys dead." I glared at him playfully. "Anyway, the castle isn't that far so we can walk."

"Good," I murmered. "But we can always teleport."

"So true."

And that's what we did, ending up in the garden portion of the castle. I stumbled backwards, bumping into Luke. He held me in place until I found my balance. I thanked him and headed inside. The ballroom had hundreds of guests. Some were dancing, some mingled, some were even scarfing down on the food. I spotted Judai dancing with a woman a little older than he was.

"I'm gonna go flirt. I'll be seeing you," Luke said before leaving me alone. I walked over to the table and filled a glass with punch. I took a long drink before I placed it on the table.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a weird light shining from under a door. I instantly was drawn to this for some reason. I snuck through that door and stood in a storage room. I snapped my fingers, changing into a black jacket and tight jeans. I put gloves over my hands and put my mask on. "Much better," I said to myself.

I moved around the tiny room in search of the light I had seen a couple minutes ago. I pushed on a door that eventually gave way. I stepped into a dimly lit room. I took a few steps into it, stopping when I see a light on the wall. It was a golden symbol. It had three cresent moons facing in three different directions. They each touched. I reached down to my pouch to grab the digital camera. I snapped a few pictures of it.

"It seems that you can see it also," Judai said behind me. Fuck. I spun on my heel, ready to run. "Where are you going? I just wanted to ask when you started to see it."

"I could see it since I could speak," I answered bitterly.

"You have the voice of that beautiful woman I had met earlier." I could see a smile forming. "You must be her. I said I wanted to see you naked."

I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm. Judai shot something in my arm. I hissed and thrashed against his insane grip. The more I moved, the more tired I became. Judai removed his hands.

My eyes fluttered before I fell against his body.

xXx

When I woke up, I was laying in a soft bed. The moon was still out so I wasn't unconcious for too long. I tilted my head to the side where the moon was shining inside the room. I saw Judai standing there, staring out of it. "You're awake beautiful. I didn't want to screw you when you were out cold like that." I thought about teleporting out of here, but his words scared me shitless. "You can't escape. This is a magic-proof room. That's why I brought you here."

Damn the fucker was good. "Alright. You got me. What do you want?"

"I want you."

"Why?"

"You _intrigue_ me," he said. Judai made his way over to the bed. He sat beside me, taking my mask off in the process. "I was right about you. You are the woman that I had seen earlier." He straddled me.

I had to do something quick. "This is rape."

"Can't rape the willing."

"But I'm-" I couldn't finish the sentence. Why was I about to say I was a virgin? I didn't want to lose my virginity to a dumbass person like this. No way. It was unacceptable.

"A virgin? Then let me be your first," he said in a low voice. He leaned down to lick the shell of my ear.

I was about to submit when I thought of my promise to Apalla. I wriggled myself free of him and jumped out of the bed. "I have to kill anyone who is a danger to myself."

Judai grinned at me. "You wouldn't kill me."

"Yes I would."

Judai stood up and walked over to me. He took the dagger out of my pouch, put it in my hand, and held it to his neck. "Then do it. Prove me wrong." I started shaking. Why was I scared to end his life like this. It was such an easy task but so difficult to fufill. I dropped the dagger, averting my gaze down to my feet. "I told you. You won't kill me." He gently pushed me back onto the bed. "I promise I'll love you gently."

I still didn't look at him directly. Judai started to take my shirt off slowly. I could feel his eyes on me. His hands skidded over my chest making my breath hitch. He pressed butterfly kisses down my chest to my navel, stopping to lick my belly button. I shivered when I felt warm hands tweaking my nipples, making them hard. Judai raised himself to my face, simply basking in my unknown beauty. He cupped my chin and tried to make me look at him. I stayed perfectly still. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, moving around so he could see my face.

I screwed my eyes shut. I didn't want to see him. I felt like a total whore. For me to give up my body so easily was just sickening to me. How was I suppose to show my face back at Headquarters? How was I going to explain this to all my comrades? These questions kept running through my mind when Judai suddenly kissed me lightly. It was nothing more than a peck and he stopped as fast as it started.

"Isn't kissing a little personal?" I asked him, finally mustering enough courage to stare at him in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"So why did you do it?"

"To get you to look at me. And I'll be damned that it happened to work. I feel accomplished today," Judai whispered in my ear. His hot breath lingered there for a few seconds. "I told you that I wanted you." Judai landed kissed my cheek almost lovingly. His hands worked on getting my pants off while his mouth was nipping at my nipple. I squirmed at the pain and pleasure I was recieving from this man. I didn't know I was fully naked until he stopped teasing my nipples.

I felt the cool air hit my body. I shuddered from the temperature difference in the room. I blushed lightly at Judai's stunned face. I looked down in shame. I wanted to hide then. I didn't want to be in this situation anymore. But soft lips met mine in another gentle kiss. "You're truly beautiful. More so than any women in my kingdom I had a relation with." He nibbled on my ear. "And that blush makes you look so innocent. I could just take you right now."

My face lit up like a Christmas tree. I was flattered and embarrassed. I didn't say anything, though. I didn't want to ruin it. I felt a hand on my member and I shut my eyes, moaing quietly. The hand moved up in down in a steady rythm. This feeling was so foreign to me, but it felt really good. I laid my head on Judai's shoulder as he worked his hand on my cock.

Sweat started forming on my forehead. Judai's pace started to increase as my moans had. He stopped to rub his thumb over the slit. I groaned at the feeling. Judai quickened his pace once again, jerking it every so often. I was panting in his ear at this point. I think I turned him on more than he had been early by doing this. I felt my abdomen tighten. My breathing had became shallow. Judai starting jerking my dick harder and harder and I came in his hand.

I fell limp on him trying to catch my breath. Judai raised his hand to my mouth and shoved his hand inside. "Lick it clean," he whispered, voice filled with lust. I did swirling my tongue over his digits. I didn't like the taste too much but I got use to it. I heard Judai grunt before he removed his fingers. "I have something I want you to do."

He had pushed me to the center of the bed and he went to fetch something from his nightstand. I watched him with clouded eyes in curiousity at what he was doing. He came and sat beside be with a bottle of lube. He stripped himself of his shirt slowly, almost in a teasing manner. My eyes widened at the body in front of me. He had a six-pack under that shirt and made me wonder what was in his nether regions. I blushed and looked down only to be kissed.

This kiss was different than the other two. This one was filled with passion and lust. This was the point when I realized that there was no return and I was too far gone. I accepted that with open arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his tongue tapping my bottom lip. I let him invade my mouth with his tongue. I moaned softly when I felt his fingers slipping into my entrance, scissoring me. Tears trickled down my cheeks from the pain. I turned my head away to stop the kiss and stared down at his fingers.

"Judai this hurts," I whined. He kissed me more, trying to distract me. And it worked. I felt his finger brush against something and I moaned loudly, bucking my hips upward. My eyes shut when he brushed it again and again. I guess he liked hearing my moaning. I barely noticed that he slipped another finger in to stretch me further.

I frowned when he took them out. He put a generous amount of lube in my hand before he undid his pants. Judai dropped them to the floor and watched my reaction. I was at a lost for words with him. This guy was perfect. What more could I say besides this?

"That's um...going in uh...me?" I squeaked.

He grinned. "Hell yeah. I can't wait." He moved my hands over to his shaft. "All you have to do is rub this on it. It's simple." I grabbed his shaft hesitantly, weighing it in my small hands. This man was thick. I made sure to coat every inch of his cock. I didn't want to be ripped apart by it. After a couple minutes, Judai was thrusting in my hands, grunting like an animal.

Judai pushed me down on the bed. I stared up at him in wonder. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and started to shove into me. I inhaled a shaky breath, a few tears slipping from my eyes. Judai stopped when he was all the way inside and for the first time in my life, I felt complete. He brought his lips to my ear to whisper sweet nothings in them. I knew he was trying to get me to relax. I shifted slightly to get used to the feeling. I kissed his ear when I was ready.

He moved in and out in slow thrusts. My face scrunched up in pain. I felt him trying different angles to find that one bundle of nerves that made me moan like a whore. I panted, a thin sheet of sweat forming over my body. My body was getting hotter and hotter with each thrust he made. Judai struck the bundle making me see stars. I moaned and started pushing back against him. He grinned.

"Hey Johan, what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me harder," I replied with a growl. He licked my lips and did what I asked him to do. Judai's thrusting got harder and more out of control. I was moaning loudly now. I couldn't get enough of this wonderful feeling. Luke and Kiba were right about sex. It did feel great. He then stopped to lift me into his lap. This made him go deeper inside me. I nearly screamed.

Judai thrusted into me faster. He was obviously happy in his work. I felt him bite my neck, making me hiss in pain as a response. I could feel him smirking on my neck. "Stupid fucker," I muttered. Judai stopped. "Why'd you stop?" I asked him.

"You called me a stupid fucker," he growled in my ear, making me shudder in fear. Judai started his pace again. This time he started jerking my dick in a painful manner. This action only doubled my pleasure. I felt the same tightening in my abdomen like I did earlier. I whimpered in his ear. "Oh, you can't cum yet." He grabbed the base of my cock tightly. I yelped.

"Why?" I almost sobbed.

"Beg."

_Fuck this bitch_. No way in hell was I going to beg. That would only hurt my pride. _You already lost your pride when you let him do this to you._ Fucking concious. I whimpered a little, tears running down my cheeks. Damn I felt like an idiot.

"J-Judai can I-I please cum?" I asked shakily.

He released my cock and I came. My vision became foggy in a moment. My muscles clamped around his erection, causing him to come as well. I kissed him before I fell against the bed in exhaustion. I was attempting to catch my breath when he removed himself from me. My eyes were starting to get heavy.

I heard Judai talking in my earpiece to Apalla. He said, "Apalla, thank you for protecting something that is rightfully mine." He tossed the earpiece on the floor and stepped on it. Judai returned to bed with me. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into an warm embrace. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but another thought crossed my mind and fear struck my core.

_I went dancing with the Devi and dancing with him means the point of no return..._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it so far. If you found spelling errors or something, I apologize for that. Anyways, please review if you got far enough to see this.<strong>


	2. Homecoming

**Not gonna lie but I don't like the way I wrote this. Just a heads up and I promise the next one will be a whole lot better.**

* * *

><p><em>I woke up in another place. I wasn't next to Judai. I sat up, looking down at my appearance. I was fully clothed in silky, blue linens. I happened to be staring up at stars. A smile crept up to my lips before I turned to lay on my side. Judai was stading there looking at the stars like I previously was. He had the most serene look on his face that, for a minute, he didn't look real. <em>

_"Do you know what this place is?" he whispered to me. I glanced up at him from my position, shaking my head no. Judai chuckled and directed his attention back to the sky. "This, my dear, is Wales. This is where you were born." My eyes widened and I sat up. I was enchanted by the beautiful lights emmited from the buildings across the lake. "This is what it looked like before it was destroyed."_

_"How do you know all this information?" I asked. I was growing somewhat suspicious of him. _

_Judai smiled at me. "Because I used to live here before my dad wanted me back home with him. You're seeing this through my memories."_

_"Then how old were you when the war had ended?"_

_"I was only six. The armies fought on the sacred land of Gobi. It separated the two of them at the time. But because Wales was smaller than Romia, the army had to fall back and evacuate the women and children. Their efforts were in vain though. That same night, the Romia army had infultrated the city. They set everything on fire."_

_I felt my heart clench in my chest. "That's horrible. And all of this for a stupid jewel?" I asked bitterly. "Is this jewel that special?"_

_"Yes it is. Only true people born into royalty can weild it. It's actually a special lance. It's made of pure golds and silvers. The dagger part of it is celestial bronze. When hit in a certain light, the whole thing turns white."_

_I swallowed hard. That sounded like the lance I had in my current possession. Judai gave me a look. "Is something wrong?"_

_"No. Just thinking a little." I gave a small smile of reassurance. I guess he accepted it. "So why did you show me this?" I pointed my hand in the direction of the city._

_"You deserved the right to know."_

_"Do you know anything else?" I asked eagerly. He rubbed my head lightly, laughing a little. "What's so damn funny?"_

_Judai continued to rub my head. "Nothing, beautiful. Nothing at all." He removed his hand. "I cannot tell you everything at once. Your father wouldn't like that too much." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I think it's time to wake up. See you."_

I jolted myself awake. The first thing I noticed was I was naked. Then I noticed Judai wasn't in the room. I took the time to grab my broken earpiece off the floor. I pressed a button on the top of it. "Gobi? Are you there?" Apalla's voice.

I don't know why, but I started crying. "Please come get me. I don't want to be here anymore." This was the first time I cried since I was three. That was fifteen years ago. "Please, Apalla. Please I need help."

"Hold on. Kiba's coming. He'll be there. Is the tracker activated on your earpiece?"

"Yes. Hurry. Tell him to hurry."

I tossed the earpiece back on the floor. I quickly put on my clothes that were on the floor scattered. Judai walked in, surprised to see me hurrying the way I was. "What the hell are you doing?" he questioned me.

"Leaving. I'll kill you if you get in my way," I threatened. I blinked my eyes and stared at him in rage. "I don't know what compelled you into making love to me last night. And honestly I don't care. I just want to leave." Judai stepped towards me. "I'll kill you if you don't move." Judai cracked a half-smile. I picked the dagger up and cut his wrist with it. "I fucking swear to the Gods that I will kill you. Fucking move."

He didn't move an inch. I started swinging at him. All the attacks I made he dodged almost effortlessly. "Are you done?" he asked in a cocky voice. I reached for my gun, tapping it against the bed to change it to my lance. He didn't look surprised when I showed it to him. "Suna. Interesting. I had a feeling you had it."

I took a battle stance, ready to fight this dumbass. Judai grinned at me. His eyes were flickering in pure amusement. He made a circle with his index finger before a fireball formed. I watched this happen and I was stunned. Didn't this bastard say magic couldn't be used in this room?

"Oh, only others can't use magic in here, baby. I can though. I forgot that minor detail. I'm sorry," Judai said shrugging.

I flinched at his voice. Damn I was scared. "So, you use fire magic?"

He spun his index finger around, watching my face carefully. "I'm in contract with the Fire God."

Shit. I was in deep shit right now. Judai was walking towards me. I didn't notice since I was getting lost in his eyes. He stopped right in front of me, leaned down and licked the shell of my ear. "I think we should have another round before I leave. I have some business to take care of," he whispered seductively. Judai kissed my cheek lightly.

I smirked. "How about you drop dead. Hm? I like that idea a little better," I whispered back. I slammed my fist in his face before I ran out of the room. I hurried down the hall and took a sudden right. I ran into a hard body. I naturally panicked.

"Whoa, hold on there. Johan, what the hell is wrong?" Kiba asked me. I looked up into my savior's blue eyes.

"We have to leave." Kiba understood what I was getting at. He lead me down another hall and jumped off the balcony with me. We landed on his fire phoenix and it took off. I sighed, staring back at Judai's castle. I saw him standing on the balcony that we had jumped off of.

After we past HQ, I patted his shoulder. "Why'd we past HQ?"

"Did you look at it? The place is burning down," he replied. I stared back at it. As Kiba did say, it was burning down. "Apalla has a feeling the Guardians did it and they also killed Luna and Star." Kiba stroked the phoenix's head. "Crush, I need you to go to the Sacred Grounds. Asap." The fire phoenix flapped its wings before picking up speed. "So Johan, why'd you look so scared when you bumped into me?"

I considered telling him everything. "I -uh- lost my virginty to him and I freaked out this morning about it." I felt tears running down my face. "I didn't know what else to do. I just willingly handed my body over to him. Does this make me a slut?" I sobbed, staring down at my hands.

I felt his arms encircling my waist. "No it doesn't. You just got caught up. That's all. Don't beat yourself up too bad about it. I do have to check to see if anything is torn, though and I won't say anything to the others. Promise."

I nodded in his chest. I didn't like this feeling that was tightening in my chest. It was weird, almost telling me that I was going to die if Kiba was still holding me.

After about a half-hour went by with us still like that. Crush had landed in the place Kiba had asked it to. It left soon after.

Kiba sighed a little. "Come here." I wobbled over to him. "Drop your pants." I did just that, not wanting to question his antics at this point. Then I felt something seeping out of me. "That's why I had to check you." He kneeled in front of me, watching the semen coming down my legs. He shoved a finger up my arse more quickly than I wanted. I tensed before I relaxed. He twisted the finger around before pulling it out of me. "Your just fine."

I pulled my pants back up, not really caring that I still had semen coming down my leg, while I examined the area.

We were standing in the middle of ruins. I stared down at a marble floor with the same gold symbol I had seen the day before. I kneeled on the floor and ran my fingers over the design. Kiba was watching me doing this. The symbol started to glow gold before turning black and disappearing. The floor moved and showed a set ofstairs. I turned to face Kiba, smiling at my work.

"How long have you had that there?" Kiba asked, eyes transfixed to something on my face.

"Had what?"

"That half wing on your right cheek. It's black and it's not really big." He rubbed the spot where the mark was. I was practically purring when he was touching it. "What's up with you?"

I jerked myself away from him. "I don't know. Please don't touch it. I think it heightens my senses for some reason."

Kiba nodded. He went down the stairs first. I followed right behind him. The room we were currently in looked like an ancient library. I let my curiousity get the best of me. I ran my hand on the shelves. "Hey look at this," Kiba said in amazement. I bounded over to him. He grabbed my hand and pressed it against the wall. It lit up before dissipating into dust before my eyes. "This was the secret passage Apalla took to get you."

I took a few steps into the room with Kiba beside me. There was nothing in the room except for a giant sphere hanging from the ceiling. "That shows anything you want."

I touched it and watched it light up. "Show me the bastard Prince Judai." The sphere glowed in light pinks and purples before it faded and focused on what I had asked. I could see the bastard sitting with at least three other women, one in his lap. I felt angry. I presume it's jealousy nonetheless.

I watched him rubbing the woman's shoulders and a hand sliding in her skirt. Kiba could see the fumes spiraling over my head. "Show us who killed Luna and Star," he commanded. The sphere shined in gold and white before the light faded away again. The sphere had a message written in it. "I can't read that."

"It says 'Zahel'. Who is Zahel?" I asked him.

Kiba sat on the floor. I joined him. "Where should I begin? Well, Zahel was once a good guy. But he craved becoming God. So he went power crazy. Before you were born, he tried to get Suna out of your father. Your father wouldn't allow that to happen. Zahel basically told Judai's father about it and that's how the war started. It cost this city everything."

"That is just stupid. Over a jewel? If they wanted it, why couldn't they just make one?"

"Because it was a gift given to your father. He recieved it from the God Isis. She always adored him. You would stay with her at her home every few years."

I pondered on this. "What was the purpose of Suna?"

"No one really knows."

I nodded. "So, uh, what are we looking for?"

Kiba showed me a book. "This. Don't open it though. Apalla has to see it first."

"Only if you get out of here alive with that book." The voice sent a chill up my spine and back down. "Prince Johan, such a beauty as I have heard from Judai himself. What a pleasure to finally meet you in person." I stared over at the staircase.

A young man around Judai's age stood there. He had the most dazzling sea-green eyes I have ever seen. Wavy, dirty-blond hair swept a little past his shoulders. A long white coat covered his whole body. "So, what are you doing here?" He even had a tongue ring.

"I was looking for something," I muttered. I wasn't getting a pleasant vibe from this man in the lease. "Who are you since you know my name."

"Satori," he said. "Anyway, that book. I need it."

"No way," Kiba said. He threw it in the air and watched it disappear. "Now, what are you doing here, Satori? You fulfilling one of the things on your shit list?"

Satori laughed. "Kiba, my beloved. It's been forever since I last saw you. How are you, lovely?" I could see Kiba twitching. I even saw a hint of blush on that stoic face of his. Satori sighed loudly. "Kiba, if you want me to say 'I'm sorry' then I will."

"Look, I don't need your pity right now. I have some business I need to get back to."

"Kiba-"

"No point in living in the past. Just move along." Kiba grabbed my wrist. "If you would excuse us." Kiba drew a pattern with his finger above his head. "We would like to take our leave."

Satori, in my eyes, was heartbroken. I, of course, was going to get to the bottom of this. When we got to where we needed to be, Kiba lead the way. He walked slowly though like he was thinking about something.

"So, was that one of the lovers you had?" I asked curiously. I could see him tense. "You don't have to talk about if it's a touchy topic."

"You deserve to know. You confided in me so I'll confide in you. Satori was my boyfriend for a very long time. In fact we dated for so long, I was going to ask him to marry me. But soon the war started and we were stuck in between. I soon learned something he kept hidden from me. I was so upset that he didn't tell me that I almost lost it."

"Did you love him?" I questioned.

"I did and I never said it. In a way, I kinda just ran away from our relationship. I knew where he was the last five years but I never bothered to go find him. So I guess this has something to do with me," he confessed. "Johan, don't tell anyone about it. Especially my sister."

I smiled and patted his shoulder. "You can count on me."

Kiba stopped. I did as well. He snapped his fingers and changed into his battle suit. His dog mask covered half of his face. "Johan, we have company."

My mask instantly covered my face. I had my lance in my right hand, bracing myself for the upcoming battle. Then we surronded, just like that. Ten people made a circle around us. They were wearing black hooded coats. I cracked a smile. _Kingdom fuckin' Hearts_. I busted out laughing at my own pointless reference.

"Johan, now is not the time to be laughing," Kiba warned.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about that _Kingdom Hearts_ game. You know the one with Sora and Riku?" I couldn't help snickering even more. After a few seconds of my laughing, Kiba joined in laughing with me. Gods, we're stupid. "Isn't that crazy? The only difference is there was 13 of them. They're missing three!" I was rolling on the ground now at my own amusement.

The people in black did not say anything. I managed to get myself situated before I stood up. I dusted the dirt off my pants. "Okay, that just made my day," I laughed. "Alright back to bein' serious." I stared at each one of them. "What the hell do you want?"

"The Book of Wales," one of them said. "Return it to us."

"Who the hell are you?"

"They're the Guardians of Romia. Shit...That's why Apalla sent us here to do her dirty work. I knew she was evil but damn. She set us up."

Kiba and I were standing back-to-back now. "They have the advatage. 5-1. This just sucks."

"In _Kingdom Hearts_, Sora takes them all out," Kiba mentioned.

"Damn lie. They were killing each other in the first one," I hissed. "The second one was Sora killing them. Oh, except for Roxas. Roxas disappated or something."

"Enough with the damn references you ignorant children!" one of the people shouted. Oops. Brought back to reality. "We are not those people you are speaking of."

_That sounds like..._"Satori? Is that you?" I asked. The one who had spoke removed the hooded part of the coat. I was right. Satori didn't look exactly happy. His sea-green eyes were dull and told me everything I needed to know. He was trapped in this group of Guardians against his will. He stared at me timidly.

I dropped to my knees. My head was filled with memories that weren't my own.

_"Satori?" Kiba's voice. "Where are you?"_

_Satori was sitting on the bed they shared. He was staring at the palm of his hand. He cursed quietly. Kiba walked into the room and looked at him. "What are you doing in here? I thought we were taking a walk?" Satori gazed up at him before looking down again. "What's wrong?"_

_"Kiba, I-" he paused. "I have to go. I can't stay here with you."_

_"But why?"_

_Satori lifted his palm to him, revealing a black sun. "Kiba, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_

_Kiba's face darkened. "You're-" But Kiba couldn't finish. Satori had run out of the room. Kiba did not move to follow him. He stood still, eyes widen with anger, hatred, and pure shock. But he had one more mixed in there. Betrayal._

"That's why," I muttered under my breath, standing up. "Satori, you want out." Satori nodded. "I'll help you."

"You're helping the enemy," Kiba asked me.

"I'm helping the love of your life."

"The only way you can save him is by killing him," Kiba spat. "Don't you see? Satori is eternal. He can't leave. They chose him to be apart of that group. Unless he does something to hurt them, which is impossible, then he'll get out." Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Besides, he wanted in this group. Satori is simply paying the price."

Satori stared down then back at me. "Kiba, you don't understand why I did it."

"Then why'd you do it? Tell me that then. It's the least you can due."

"Kiba," I said in a low voice. I knew he heard me though because he gave me a confused look. "Let's not be rude."

We both averted our gazes at Satori. "I did it because I wanted to protect you. These people were going to take you away from me. I didn't want that. I didn't have anything to lose anyway. You had Apalla. Apalla needed you."

Kiba frowned. "Why didn't you just tell me that in the beginning?"

"You never gave me the chance."

"You ran!"

"I was scared! Alright? I was terrified about your reaction. I didn't want you to hate me. But you still do anyway. I can't win against you. You were always good a games." Satori started crying. "And now I'm suppose to kill you both. You should have just given me the damn book."

While the two were having their discussion, I was exchanging thoughts with Apalla. She and Yuki were hanging around where we were. Apalla had managed to come up with a plan. Yuki was assisting her using his wind magic to make a storm.

When I saw Yuki's eyes turn gold, I knew we needed to leave. I threw my dagger at Satori, striking him successfully in the shoulder. I watched him stagger backwards. I snapped my fingers and he disappeared. I reached for Kiba's hand and we teleported before Yuki cast the spell in the area we had retreated from.

We returned to the ruins of Wales. Satori smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you," he whispered, tightening his grip.

I rubbed circles on his back. "No problem." Apalla smiled at me. "Apalla, what happened to HQ?" Satori finally let go.

"Those Guardian bastards did it. They'll pay for taking Luna's and Hailey's life," she swore. "Luke, Yuki, go search the perimeter of this place and set a barrier around us. I have some business to attend to in Romia with Judai." The three exited the room.

Kiba snorted before laying on the ground. "Why did you destroy our home?" he asked with malice, staring over at Satori.

"I didn't. They did. I refused to. Besides, Judai told them to do it. I was talking to him about Johan here."

"What he say about me?" I asked.

Satori pursed his lips together. "I can't say. He told me to pass a message to you, though. Did you wanna hear?"

"Yes."

"He says to beware of your dreams tonight. Zahel was coming for a visit in them. Oh and that you'll be crawling back to him soon 'cause you can't get enough of him," Satori said. He sat down. "Judai was always a bastard. I would just blame his stupid parents for the way he acts."

I joined him on the floor. "What does Zahel look like?"

"Like death," Kiba answered for me. He rolled over on his side. "Don't bother me. I'm going to bed."

Satori sighed. He whispered something in my native language. I don't think he knew I understood him. "You love him, too?"

Satori paled. "Don't say it too loud. He might hear you." Satori's eyes wandered over to Kiba before returning back to me. "And yeah. I have since we were young."

I smiled. "Cute," I said simply. He blushed. "Hey, don't mind me though. I'm still a kid honestly." He nodded in agreement. "But really. What does Zahel look like?"

"Basically the Grim Reaper."

Eventually, we got bored. Satori is currently sleeping on me while I read a book I found of Wales' history. The city was involved in many wars. My mother was taken captive from Romia and my father married her. I had an older sister but she died from heart failure at the age of two. This was far into the last war.

I heard heavy footsteps coming towards us. I glanced up to see nothing. I gently pushed Satori off my shoulder and onto the cold floor. A mist had manifested into a human. This man looked like me. He waved his hand for me to follow him. I stared down at the other two and followed him. He led me down a long hall and entered a room. I opened the door and saw he was gone. I was upset a little by this. I saw the same mist floating over a table.

My curiosity got the best of me. I walked over to the table and stared down. A book was opened on a page. It said 'Suna' on it. I ran my fingertips over the letters and watched them fly off the page and over onto the far wall. Lights had lit the entire room. I ventured over to the wall and touched it. The wall moved.

I peeked inside the room. I saw the light symbol on the wall above another table. "I thought you could use some explainations," A loud voice boomed. I looked around the room to see no one there.

I noticed words were flying around the room. It was a message to me. 'You are in Prince Suna's tomb. Please leave before you get yourself killed.' Well, that was a nice greeting. Too bad I don't listen to stuff like that. I made my way to the table and stared down at a boy. Bronze skin, gold triangular earrings in both ears, and short, spiky blond hair. A scar was across the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in white and gold clothing.

I placed a hand on his forehead. I released a blue aura around his body. I watched his chest rise and fall in a steady ryhthm. I sighed in relief. I waited for him to wake up by himself. After about five minutes, my mind screamed '_Fuck it!'_ and I stared slapping his cheeks lightly. Eventually, he came to. He even managed to grab my hand in the process.

"If you hit me one more time," he swore. His lavendar pools stared at me. He didn't look mad. "Prince Johan," he settled on. "Wow. I haven't seen you since you got here."

I quirked a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I helped your mom deliver you. My Gods you got big."

"How'd you end up down here, Suna?"

Suna tilted his head back and forth. "Uh, well after I helped your mom, your dad sent me down here. He told me I was to help you when the time was right. It must be the right time."

"You've been dead for eighteen years?"

Suna shot me a look. "I was in a coma. I was never dead." He hopped off the side of the table. He rubbed his thumb on my cheek. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't even know what it is."

"It's a seal. You have half of it. Where's the other half?" Suna asked. I shook my head. He sighed. "Do you know when you got it?"

I thought for a moment. "I think when I touched the symbol on the floor. Kiba asked about it as well."

Suna bobbed his head. "Great. It was probably Zahel's doing. Have you seen the symbol before?"

"Of course."

"Zahel's coming for you."

"What? Why?"

Suna grinned. "Because you have the lance and the most powerful thing ever given to man. That's why. He wants to kill you. But the worst thing about it is the fact that Zahel's nephew is in power right now in the next country." Suna covered his face with his hands. "The way he's going to do it is make you marry him."

When I heard that, I passed out.

xXx

"Where'd you find him?" I heard Apalla ask someone. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't.

"He was downstairs on a table. I thought he was dead." Kiba was speaking now. "That mark on his face was glowing red. I want to know what the fuck it is."

I heard feet shuffling around where I was. Something cold was placed on my forehead. A towel I guessed. "I think it's a seal," Yuki answered. "But what is it? This is the question I need the answer to. I mean, is something sealed inside him, or is he some puppet? There are many types."

"Of course there are," Kiba said. I still couldn't move. I could feel cold eyes on me. Kiba. "Is he in a coma or something?"

_Can you hear me?_ A voice filled my head. I matched it to Suna.

_Yeah_, I replied. _What the hell happened_?

The next thing I know, I was staring down at my body. Suna was standing next to me. His face held something in it that I couldn't read. "I think Zahel put you under. Which means he is after me."

"You're my weapon?"

"No. I'm your guardian. Everyone thinks the jewel is called 'Suna' but it is not. They were trying to get me. The jewel never existed. They were talking about me the entire time. Isis entrusted me in your dad's care. I am a weapon of mass destruction. Zahel needed me."

I pondered through the new information I had recieved. "So, what is the lance that I have? Who made it?" I paused to think. "What does Zahel need from me?"

"Your dad made it just for you and I can't answer that last question of yours."

I stared at myself again, clenching my hands into fists to wash away my frustration. If he didn't want to tell, then I won't ask again. "So, are you a spirit?" I asked without much thought. Then I blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry. Dumb question."

Suna smiled and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry about it. It is true that I'm a spirit now, but I can manifest into a solid figure."

"So, you just follow me around?"

"I live in your body."

Oh that's cool. "Okay?"

Suna slapped my back, causing me to float back into my body. I shot straight up. "Damn it Suna!" I shouted angerly. But he wasn't here. Instead, I was met with confusion in the eyes of my comrades. I give them a cheeky grin. "My bad..."

I decided to explain everything Suna had told me. When I was down, they looked like fish out of water. I had to stifle a laugh. "So, where's Satori?"

"He dipped," Luke said.

Kiba folded his arms over his chest. "I knew we should have just left him. But of course you had to be the hero. When are you going to get over yourself?"

"Look, he probably left to protect our asses. He did it for you once and I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. If you were put in Satori's situation, what would you have done?"

Kiba gazed at the ground. "I...would've did the same thing he had," he mumbled. I knew it. Of course for an eighteen year old with my smarts knew everything. "I screwed up. I know I did." He's right again.

"Johan, I need you to do something for me," Apalla interupted. I nodded. "Can you go back to Judai? See if you can make him jealous. I heard Edo was going."

I shivered in delight. "Yeah, of course. I would love to meet the person my dad is making me marry." I grinned. "It's even more fun to know I get to make someone I hate jealous."

"He's throwing some dance."

"Even better. Do you have some slutty outfit?" Apalla tossed me a light pink top with a black frilly skirt. I grinned. "Do you have heels?" Apalla pointed on the couch to gold heels. "Thanks."

I headed to a room and changed into the shirt first. A crop top. I shrugged and slipped the skirt on. It rested on my thighs. I twirled around. Yeah, this was going to be the greatest thing ever. I stepped back into the room. "Damn, I thought you looked good before," Luke snickered. "I forgot you had a belly ring."

I slid my hand on my stomach. "Same here." Apalla handed me the heels. I put them on. I stood up and jumped around a little. "This is going to be so much fun." I glanced at Apalla. "What are you going to do in the time being?"

"We are going to Zahel's Ark. I need some information about some of his motives. We'll be back tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "I bet you bust your shit," Yuki had added. "Don't hurt yourself dancing."

"Your just mad because I can dance better than you," I retorted. "Don't be a hater." I smiled at the other three. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I teleported myself back to the same garden I had been in the other day. I shook my head. "Time to go."

"Don't do anything stupid," Suna reminded me. He was standing there beside me.

"I won't." He vanished back into my body. I smirked before entering the party.

Now, I don't want to brag. But I swear I looked better than everyone in this room. When I walked by, I made heads turn. I know I have an ego. And damn was it growing bigger and bigger. I yawned and held my hand out to the first person who took it. I felt a small tug and I stared at an older man.

I smiled seductively and led him on the dance floor. I caught Judai's eye and smiled devilishly at him. I stopped with the man and started dancing with him. I still had Judai's eye. I turned to have my back on the man's chest. I grinned at Judai while I slid down him. His face twitched and I giggled.

I had the man's hands in mine now. I guided myself back up his body, grinding against him as I did so. I heard the man groan. I spun myself around again. I closed the distance between him and I by pulling him closer. We danced to the beat of the music then. The man spun me in a circle.

The damn music changed. The man I had been dancing with was gone. I was dancing with a younger one now. He smiled at me, asked me for my name. I answered and he told me his was Andrew. I was pretty pissed that the music had slowed. It gave me a good excuse to be closer to Andrew. I saw Judai dancing with some whore.

After another three minutes gone by, the music had increased its tempo. Fast pace was the way I liked it. I saw Judai start walking over to me, but he was stopped by another whore. He glanced at me with lust-filled eyes. I decided to stick with Andrew since he seemed pretty cool. A few minutes went by with me grinding on him before the music suddenly stopped. I wanted to snap. Judai grabbed my hand and ushered me out of the room.

He lead me back outside to his garden. Judai was tense with fear of something. I wanted to know what. I yanked my hand out of his to make him stop. "He's here. He's trying to take you away with from me."

"I was never yours to begin with," I scoffed before turning my back on him. He only grabbed my shoulder to hold me back. I glared at him. "Look, I don't know what the hell is stuck up your ass. You really need to let me go."

The wind picked up. I froze immediately. It was a lot colder than I remembered. I shivered. "Where the hell do you think your going, Judai?" a chilling voice asked. I stared at a boy around my age. "Johan, dear, please come with me."

"Edo, why are you even here?" Judai asked shakily. I could tell he was afraid of this guy.

Said Edo smirked at him, his azure eyes shining deviously. "I came to collect what was mine. So Johan, come along with me. You'll be much happier with me rather than this envious man."

"Before you take him, let me talk to him. Give me two minutes." Edo rolled his eyes before leaving us. Judai looked down at me sadly and held my hands in his. "I'm sorry for what I did to you the other day. I just couldn't help myself."

I tilted my head in confusion while he continued,"Listen, I'm gonna save you. Don't worry about anything. Just know that you are my number one priority as of now." I simply nodded. Judai smiled sadly. He leaned down to kiss my lips gently.

"Time's up!" Edo voice called. Judai let go of me. He ruffled my hair, told me it'll be alright and watched Edo smirk.

I lost control of my body then. Edo had manipulated me. I was walking towards him against my will. I was scared for the second time in my eighteen year old life. Maybe eighteen is an unlucky number for me. He reached for my hand and escorted me from Judai's castle. Edo pulled me into the back of a carriage with him. He planted a kiss on my cheek and stared forward after. I could see him thinking. I turned to see Judai standing on the road, watching us leave. He wrote something in the air with his finger.

'I'll save you. Don't worry.'

I blew him a kiss. I think he saw it since he grabbed at the air and held his hand to his heart. I smiled warmly at the gesture.

I laid my head on Edo's shoulder shutting my eyes, mentally preparing myself for the worse.

After all, I danced with the Devil. And dancing with him means the point of no return. So what the hell do I call Edo?


	3. Goodbyes

**Okay, so I posted this because it was shorter than my other two and a hell of a lot better. So enjoy people:) **

**Warning: Superiorshipping**

* * *

><p>Okay, let's see what's been going on in my life recently. I'm giving you a quick quiz to see what you think you know. So, here is one simple question. Think of the answer in your head. The question is:<p>

What do you think is going on?

A) I'm having a great time with Edo

B) We are happily married

C) Edo is actually crazy

D) Edo has raped me countless times

E) Both C and D

If you answered 'E' in your head, give yourself a pat on the back!

Now it's been exactly three months since Edo took me away; two months since I was married to the bitch. And finally a month since I admitted to myself that I might actually have _feelings_ for Judai. Ugh...I hate admitting stuff.

It was great the first month in this country, don't get me wrong in any way. Edo was really nice to me. When we got married, I refused to have sex with him that same night. I didn't get the memo to not refuse him. Well, if you could guess, he raped me out of anger and spite. Gasp! And lookie here, he's raping me right now. Sorry to pull you into this incident.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edo planting sloppy kisses down my neck. A shiver ran down my spine. I felt a finger slip into me without anything to ease the pain. I inhaled a sharp breath as pain shot through my body. Another finger was entered to prepare me. I squirmed, trying to get comfortable with this sick feeling.

Edo removed his fingers and thrusted straight into me. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming. "Damn your fuckin' tight," he groaned. I scrunched up my nose. Edo pulled out and thrusted back in, hard. I continued to bit my cheek. He started moving in me with ease, which meant I was bleeding. I have to be extra careful when cleaning myself later tonight.

Edo started grunting. The slapping of skin was getting louder and louder with each powerful thrust. Sweat was pouring down our faces and off our bodies. His fingernails were digging into my hips painfully. That was gonna leave a mark. I wasn't too enthuased about that in the least.

Edo started stroking me as the heat between us started to increase quickly. I shut my eyes, biting my lip harshly now. I came, then he came. Just like that. Short and sweet. He slipped out of me, kissed me lightly, then left my room.

I caught my breath. Now, I know your probably wondering why I just haven't teleported myself out of here. I tried numerous times but there's some barrier thing preventing me from doing so. Edo, being very smart, took my most precious thing from me. My lance. So, I was basically a sitting duck around here.

I staggered into the bathroom and called for Vincent. He came in after a few minutes. Vincent was a nice man. He was about five inches taller than me with copper skin, silver eyes, and midnight-colored hair that brushed his shoulders. He was muscalar like the army general he was, but he didn't have the face to match it. It was always calm and never showed any emotion.

I met Vincent by accident. I walked in on him training and almost got myself killed because some other dude came at me with a sword. Luckilly, Vincent blocked it for me and that's how we met. He takes me on walks with him when he needs to think.

"So, he raped you?" Vincent asked me bluntly. I liked his voice, too. Don't ask me why. It was like smooth and velvety. I nodded meekly at him. Vincent sighed and started making a bath for me. I climbed into the water, hissing as I did so. I stared over at him breifly before he asked, "What?"

I flushed and sank down in the water. "Nothing."

Vincent sighed and grabbed my arm. "Hey, don't worry. Edo just acts like this with people only because they don't listen. I've been with him since he was a little annoying brat."

"Brat," I repeated, laughing a little.

A knock at the door made us freeze. "Johan? Are you in here?" Edo was waiting for a reply. Shit.

Vincent glanced at me. "Hurry and go in my room," I whispered. He nodded and left me. I gained some composure quickly. "Come in," I said loud enough for him to hear me. Edo opened the door and looked at me. "What the hell do you want now?"

Edo walked over to me and sat on the edge of the tub. "I'm sorry for what I did, even in the beginning. I should've listened to Marlyn." Was I imagining this? Was he being honest with me? Edo wiped a hair out of my face. "So, can we start over? I'll treat you right. And if I don't, you can leave."

I considered this. I put on a fake smile. "Of course. As long as you keep your word."

"I will. I promise."

xXx

It's been about two weeks since we had that discussion. Edo did keep his word. He hasn't even tried to rape me, nor did he ask for sex. He took our relationship very slowly and treated me with the upmost respect.

_Boom!_

Damn lightning. I scrambled out of the bed and hurried down the dark hall. I stopped at Edo's door and pushed it open. I poked my head inside to see if he was in bed. I frowned when he wasn't. I turned around to bump right into him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked me in a concerned voice. Another loud _boom _made me jump. "Scared?" I nodded, still shaking. Edo sighed and pushed me gently into his room. We both settled in the bed. I was faceing him since the window curtains weren't closed. He wrapped his arms around me securely so I could relax. "We have a lot to do tomorrow, Johan."

I glanced up at him. "Like what?"

"Well, a friend of mine is coming to visit us tomorrow. After we have lunch with him, then we're going to spend a few days in Romia so I can discuss some business with Judai."

"Okay," I whispered. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up to an empty bed. I pushed myself up on my forearms and looked around. There was a tray with pancakes, eggs, and apple juice sitting on the end table. I plucked the note off of it beside it. I smiled at it before I ate the breakfast.

When I finished, I ventured back to my room to change into something. Blue sweater, black skinny jeans, and black fuzzy boots. I headed out to go to the throne room.

Edo was sitting on his throne. In my opinion, he looked irritated about something. "Edo?" I said so he could acknowledge my presence. Edo glanced up at me and smiled. "What are you doing in here?"

"Thinking."

"Of?"

"My country being at war again. Uncle Zahel is being a bitch lately about it saying I couldn't put it off and what not. I don't think it's his choice though." Edo got out of his chair and strolled over to me, placing a kiss on my lips. "By the way, my friend cancelled on me. Said he had something important to do for his family."

"So are we leaving for Romia?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Edo looked me up and down. "Oh, you look good today."

"Thanks," I replied, smiling. He took my hand and lead me out to the front of his palace. Edo opened the carriage door for me, then shut the door behind him. "How long does it take to get there?"

Edo thought for a moment. "It takes about three hours. You can sleep if you want to. We have to stop to get Vincent from his home."

I went back to sleep without a second thought.

**Judai's POV**

"Shit fuck!" I yelled after a broke another vase. I was pacing around the main hall. Satori was beside me trying, more like attempting, to calm me down. He touched my shoulder only to have his hand burn. "Satori, let's not start. Alright? I'm already pissed so try not to make it worse."

Satori backed off immediately after I said that. I watched him run a hand through his blond hair. "Look, Judai, I think you should try to fix your problem when they get here."

"It's not that fucking simple," I growled. Satori shook his head. "Seriously. It's not. And knowing Edo, he probably brainwashed him or something like that."

Satori folded his arms across his chest. "I understand that, Your Highness. I'm simply saying you should try to fix it. You know, solve this problem you have between you."

I slid my hands over my face in frustration. "I don't think you get it. I'm suppose to be marrying a woman soon. How the fuck am I suppose to tell him that? Do you think he'll understand that I have to do this so I can take the throne?"

Satori shrugged his shoulders. "So, you got me there. I don't know how your gonna tell him that." Satori walked over to a chair and planted himself in it. "Well, your on your own."

I shot him an angry look. "If you want out of this Guardian position, then your gonna help me." I smirked when he flipped me off. "I'm being serious Satori. If you want Kiba to love you again, then your gonna help me."

Satori huffed. "Fine," he grumbled before standing up. "Did you just want me to tell him when he gets here?"

"No."

Satori rolled his eyes and walked away. I sighed before I decided to break another vase out of anger. "Judai? Are you alright, honey?" my future wife called out to me. I spun to see her walking over to me, her brown eyes sparkling. She touched my shoulder lovingly. "Our guests have arrived."

"Alright, Asuka. Let's go greet them." I took her hand and walked outside. I could see the object of my dreams getting out first. Damn he looked good. Then the person I hated the most followed him out. Johan smiled at him. My heart dropped. Johan held his hand tightly and walked over to us.

"Your Majesty," Johan greeted me. There was no pain in his voice nor was there hatred. He seemed almost too happy. "Lady Asuka." He took her hand and kissed it. "Such an honor to be back here in Romia. I look forward to our stay."

"Johan-" I started to say but was rudely interupted by Edo.

"Judai, is everyone here for this meeting?"

I snorted. "Yes. Ryo had arrived here yesterday. Fubuki got here about two hours before you got here." I glanced at Johan, who was staring at me intently. "Hi."

"Hi," he returned. "Edo, I'm a little hungry. Can me and Vincent go eat somewhere? I'll bring you something back."

I cringed when Edo kissed his cheek. Nasty. "Alright. I'll see you two later." Johan beamed happily at him and went back to the carriage. Edo turned back to face me and Asuka. "So, Judai, you miss him?"

"No," I lied. "I found someone who will return my love and affection." I wrapped an arm around Asuka's waist. "And she's right here."

Asuka giggled. "Oh stop it." She kissed my cheek. "Hey, I have to go. I'll see you later for dinner."

She left the two of us alone. "So, what the hell kind of bull shit do you have him under? There's no way in hell Johan is happy living with some dirtbag like you."

"Ah, but he is happy with me. I don't think he even likes you. I think he's trying to ignore you."

"Bull shit."

Edo smirked. "Whatever. You're just mad that I have something that you don't." Edo moved past me. "Let's get this meeting underway. I'm sure Johan would like to get home."

I snorted again and followed him back inside. One thought did cross my mind though.

_I have to win his heart back._

**Johan's POV**

Vincent and I found a nice place to eat at. Their bread rolls were to die for. We were currently coming back to the castle where Edo was. Vincent was sleeping on the seat in front of me. I was staring outside the window, holding a box of food for Edo.

"Prince Johan, we're here," the driver informed me. I sighed and opened the door. I saw dumbass and his wife-to-be-bitch standing outside waiting for me. I offered them a smile before I headed over to them.

"Johan, it would be great if you joined us for dinner tonight," Asuka said. "Edo said he didn't care and that it would be up to you."

I thought on it. "Sure, I wouldn't mind." I averted my gaze to Judai. "You look like you have a lot to say. Asuka, you wouldn't mind taking this to Edo would you? I think Judai and I have a lot to discuss." Asuka removed the box from my hands and went back inside. I folded my arms over my chest, ready for his questions. "What do you need?"

"Johan, I'm so very sorry that I did that to you-"

"You already said that four months ago," I reminded him.

"-but I really tried to save you. Alright? But after about a month of planning, I never got the chance to go with it. The Council and the Guardian said it was time to move on. I cried for about two weeks because I promised something that I couldn't keep. Johan, I love you and now you're happy with Edo because I couldn't save you from him."

He said all those words without me really processing them in my head. He stared at me crookedly. "Aren't you gonna say anything? I basically poured my heart out to you and your not saying anything. I need you to say something, Johan. Anything. Please."

_He loves me._

Those three words rang through my head like a bell. He loves me. Judai loves _me_. Not Asuka. Me instead. I blinked hard a couple times to get out of my stupor before I stated, "I don't know what to say." I really didn't though. I wanted to say 'I love you, too', but my heart wouldn't let me. "Judai, I'm flattered. I truly am. But, I think I should just stay with Edo since you have Asuka. I mean, I'm happy with him and I'm sure you'll be happy with her."

"Johan-"

"There's an age difference between us as well. Edo's only three years older than me while your six. That's a big difference between us. How do I make up six years? There will always be a big hole between us. So let's put the brakes on this relationship and move along."

I tried to move past him but he grabbed my arm. "Fine but only if you let me kiss you once more."

I nodded in agreement. I felt his lips against my softer ones. Judai pulled away before I could kiss back. He smiled sadly at me. "I wish you the best, Johan. I relally do."

I ouldn't help but hug him. He hugged me back tightly. "I wish you luck in your marriage." I let go of him and smiled. "I guess this will be the last time we see each other."

"Probably."

"Maybe we should go back inside. They're probably wondering what we're still doing out here."

"Yeah."

And when we walked back into his castle I knew in my heart that I wouldn't be seeing Judai for the longest time.


	4. Wonder

**It's been forever since I updated. My laptop broke unfortunately but I finished this on my dad's. So updates are gonna be slow from now on because of school and my laptop getting fixed.**

**Btw...I don't own California King Bed and if I did then I would be Rihanna...too bad I'm not!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I'll face myself<em>

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

-What I've Done, Linkin Park

xXx

One month of sitting on my ass. A month of thinking my life through. A month of getting older; wiser, as each day passes me by. A month of confusion. A month of trying to figure out my feelings for Judai. A month of acceptance. And a month of wondering.

Just the other day, I found out Judai got married to Asuka. I cried myself to sleep just because. I didn't quite understand what it meant to lose something until that event occurred. And damn did it hurt.

_I love you._

These three little words can mean so much than meets the eye. I tried coming up with some scenarios to solve why he had said that to me and why I wanted to say it back. I considered he was just kidding, but my heart said he was serious.

I flung myself on my bed. Gods, why did I feel so weird? Like, something was going to happen to me. I sighed and sat up on my forearms. My window was wide open. I got up to shut the curtain but saw something that caught my interest.

Edo was standing outside with some older gentleman. I paid close attention to their body language. I could see Edo smiling suggestively at him and I watched the two walk inside together. I thought it was weird to have a guest at this time of night. Then I heard a door slam outside in the hall.

I slid my slippers on and grabbed a black robe before snooping around to see what Edo was up to. I moved swiftly in the dark hall all the way to Edo's door. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. I heard muffled giggles.

My curiosity got the better of me like it normally did. So I cracked the door opened as quietly as I could. I could see bodies on the large bed. I could see Edo was naked and the other guy was half way there. I shut the door to give them their privacy.

I stood outside the door shaking. I was being cheated on. The thing about it was that I wasn't even upset by it. I was relived by it somewhat. I ventured back to my room and paused by the door. My body started trembling again. I collapsed to the ground, my body convulsing.

Then it just stopped. I climbed back to my feet and entered the room. I stared at myself in the mirror and took a step back at my appearance. My eyes were blood-red and my hair seemed to grow an inch to brush my shoulders. My attire surprised me more. A black jacket with a white shirt under it but it was cut so my stomach was showing. Tight black jeans hugged my butt and black boots to match. I even had black and teal gloves on my hands.

I was pissed that my lance no longer worked, but my transformation had added a sword in my possession now. I removed it from its sheath and stared at it in wonder. It looked like my lance. I put the sword back before removing myself from the room. I traveled down the hall to only be stopped by Vincent.

"Where are you going?" he questioned me. I stared at him blankly. He sighed and side-stepped. "Make sure you visit." I hugged him briefly and walked away. I stopped in front of Edo's door and stuck a small bomb there. How I got the bomb, don't ask.

I smiled at my work and decided it would be in my best interest to leave this country. I walked far enough from the castle not looking back. I had a feeling that I was back into the assassins ways once again. I smirked and snapped my fingers to hear the loud '_Kaboom!_' coming from that castle.

Goodbye Edo and strange man.

I was officially back on the run once again.

xXx

In the past three weeks, I hadn't really stopped in one town for too long. I continued my killing spree since I had nothing better to do. The half-wing on my face burned every time I did take another's life. I couldn't help myself though. This was too much fun.

I was in a bar, drinking away my recent killing of a young woman. I set the cup down and stared over at the bartender. He was looking at me funny. Well, time to go. I put the rest of the money I had down on the counter and made my way out.

I was moving down the dirt road as fast as I could. A boy no more than fourteen stopped me. "Hey, aren't you the guy that had killed King Edo?

Shit. Cover blown. I pushed the brunnette boy into the nearest alley and withdrew my weapon. "Say goodbye kid."

"Kazuki! Where did you go? Kazuki?" I heard a little girl calling. I looked at the boy who looked to his left. A little girl with long, blond hair appeared with bread in her tiny hands. "Look big brother! I found some bread."

Kazuki smiled at is little sister and opened his arms for her. "Good job."

The little girl glanced at me, her bright blue eyes sparkling at me. She came over to me and raised her arms to me. "You'll pick me up?" she asked innocently. I nodded and lifted her into my arms. "My name is Chou. That's my big brother, Kazuki. Are you Johan?" I nodded to answer her question. "We've been looking for you. You'll take us with you? I mean, we're orphans and we don't have no where to go."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. I almost killed your brother here. I'm sure he wouldn't want to put you in jeopardy," I tried to reason with her.

"That's okay. I know you had a good reason for it," Kazuki stated. "As long as you don't do it again."

I sighed. I couldn't get out of this. "Alright."

"Momma!" Chou screamed excitedly. She tightened the grip on my neck. I rubbed her back, smiling a little. "Kazuki. We have a new Mommy!"

Kazuki laughed a little at her proclamation. "Chou, I don't think he wants to be called that."

"That's alright. I really don't care."

Chou squeezed harder. Kazuki eyed me funnily. "Johan, your eyes changed color. They're emerald."

"Really?" He nodded. I sighed, grabbed his hand, and the three of us left this town to start a new life together.

Maybe, things will get better. Maybe I can finally start over.

**Judai's POV**

I was pacing back in forth in my room. Satori was staring at me. "So, you're saying Johan's a killer?" Satori asked me, getting straight to the point. I sighed. "Okay. So what did you want me to do?"

"Find him. Bring him to me. I have to talk to him. We need to settle this."

Satori shook his head at me. "Look, you can't solve everything. Shouldn't you worry about your own wife?" I glared at him. He put his hands up in defeat. "Alright. Shit. Don't get pissed at me for something you can't solve."

He excused himself from my room. I hopped on my bed and screamed into the pillow. Why does my heart hurt so much? Does it mean I miss him? Or is it that I should stop fooling myself? I flipped onto my side. Maybe Satori is right. I should worry about my own wife. Johan isn't my priority anymore.

I sat up, shaking my head. But my thoughts always wander to him. Even when I have sex with Asuka, I think of him. Like what's he doing or if he's okay. Maybe even if he thinks of me.

I rubbed my hands together. Satori entered my room again. "I have some news. Johan has been spotted in the next town over. Apparently he works at some local bar as a singer." I jumped out of bed and out the door. "Judai, wait! It's not even opened yet!"

"Never hurts to be early!" I called back. Satori followed after me anyway.

**Johan's POV**

I was sitting in the bathtub with Chou. Kazuki was sitting on the toilet watching us. "So are you sure you wanna go? You don't have to. I promise I'll be back later tonight," I said.

"Chou said she wanted to watch. Besides, we have nothing better to do anyway," Kazuki replied. "I really don't wanna sit in an empty house by myself."

I sighed and motioned for Kazuki to get his sister. Chou twisted around in his grasp. "No! I want to stay with Mommy," she insisted. I smiled at her before Kazuki put her back.

"Can you get her clothes then?" Kazuki disappeared and came back with a simple pink dress. "Thanks Kazuki."

Kazuki smiled at me. He left again to let the two of us change. Chou climbed onto my back and we went on our way. "Kazuki, we're leaving," I called through his door. He opened up.

The three of us traveled down the road to my workplace. I only got the job so I could get the house we were living in for free. Lucky for me, I can sing since I have a feminine tenor in my voice. It makes it better.

We walked into the back door. "Johan, who's your little friends?" Akira drawled. I rolled my eyes at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Akira, we've been through this five times since I've been here. These are my children."

Akira threw his hands up. "Ah."

Kazuki glanced over at me warily. "Go find a table. Akira get them something to eat." Akira rolled his eyes and lead the children out. I walked up the stairs to the stage and sat on the edge of it. Chou looked up at me and hurried over.

"Mommy, what's this?" She shoved a piece of paper into my hands. I read it and handed it back to her.

"Lyrics."

A strand of black hair fell in her face. "Oh, can I sing too?" she asked. I shook my head at her. "Why not?" Chou pouted at me. "I can sing too."

I ruffled her black locks. "We can sing at home." I directed my gaze at Akira. "Hey, Akira has food. Go and eat with your brother." Chou giggled and ran off.

I stood up and headed back to their table. I ate with them before the place started to get full. "Boss said your up. Knock 'em dead, Johan," Akira whispered into my ear. Chou kissed my cheek before I made my way back up to the stage.

I grabbed the microphone without second thought. I was getting whistles already. I waited patiently for the music to start. When it did I started.

"_Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close_

_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

_So how come when I reach out my finger_

_It feels like more than distance between us..."_

I noticed when I started, I saw an all too familiar face enter the place. I paled at the sight. I couldn't stop either. I had to keep going, even though seeing him was upsetting.

"_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For you're heart for me_

_My California King_"

I was walking off the stage to interact with the audience. I stopped by some woman to let her sing with me then I walked to a guy and sat in his lap to sing. Now I was standing in the back on the table, ready to sing the next verse.

"_Eye to eye_

_Cheek to cheek_

_Side by side_

_You were sleeping next to me_

_Arm in arm_

_Dusk to dawn_

_With the curtains drawn _

_And a little last night on these sheets..."_

I was sitting on the table, smiling sadly to myself. Judai kept running through my head when I was singing. Gods it was becoming annoying. I shook my head.

"_So how come when I reach out my finger_

_It seems like more than distance between us?_

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California King"_

I bounded over to Chou and Kazuki. I pointed to the sheet of paper and Chou smiled at me. I helped her over to the stage. I was going to let her sing this part with me since she asked. She smiled again at me. We sat together on the edge of the stage.

"_Just when I felt like giving up on us_

_You turn around and give me one last touch_

_That made everything feel better_

_Anf even then my eyes got wetter_

_So confused wanna ask if you if you love me_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

_Maybe I've been California dreaming"_

I stood up again with Chou. I shook my head when I caught Judai's eyes. His widened in response. The crowd meanwhile was standing with me, clapping their hands and throwing flowers up on stage with me. Chou was jumping around excitedly next to me. I felt like crying then, but I had to finish this so I could go home with the little ones. I took a deep breath.

"_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California King_

_My California King"_

I handed Chou the mic and I left the stage. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out of here, away from him. Then I realized that Kazuki and Chou are more important than myself right now. I pulled myself back together before I headed back inside. Chou was getting flowers from a woman who smiled down at her. I could tell she was extremely pleased by this.

She spotted me coming back towards her. Chou slipped away from the woman and ran over to me. "Told you I could sing," she reminded me. I chuckled at her remark and decided to agree with her. Kazuki came up to us. He seemed uneasy. I raised a brow at him. Kazuki simply moved his head back slightly. I looked past him at Judai and Satori.

Just great. Satori gently grabbed my hand. He rubbed it with his thumb. "Johan, I missed you. And to be blunt at this point in time would be the easier. The syndicate is very upset that you killed Lord Ryo and King Edo. They ordered you to be hung."

Chou started crying her little eyes out. Kazuki joined her. Satori let go of my hand. I hugged the two children, whispering sweet nothings to calm them both down. I finally managed to get them to stop. I continued to hold them. "Satori, please allow me to make a request before my death."

"Anything," he whispered.

I kissed their foreheads. "Take care of my kids. Be extra careful with Chou though. She doesn't like men very much."

Satori raised a brow before nodding in agreement. "I promise I will."

I let the two go. I gathered Chou in my arms, rocking her gently. "Where's jackass anyway? Wasn't he here with you?" Satori nodded again. "So, he knows about the murder as well?" Another nod. "And he probably told the syndicate about my whereabouts, correct?"

"Johan-"

"I did, in fact, tell them." Judai finally made his presence be known. "I'm sorry but what you did was unforgivable. I'm sure your 'children' think the same."

Chou opened her mouth to speak but was cut off my her older brother. "Look you bastard. Don't speak to our father like the way you are. We understand why he did it. He explained it to us. Now if you _ever _speak down on him again, I promise you your luck will run out," Kazuki snarled at the King. "You don't understand anything about him or us. So don't go around and make stupid assumptions because your all high and mighty on that high-horse of yours."

Satori held back a giggle. Judai's face was becoming redder in anger. "How dare you speak to me like that you brat. You are obviously no better than your father."

My eyes widened at the tone in his voice. He hates me. Judai hated me. But Kazuki surprised me with his haughty comeback. "And you are obviously no better than a dog. Roll over for us, Prince Judai." He snickered at his face. "Are you surprised, Prince? How can a fourteen year old orphan like me show you no respect? Well, that's very simple." His eyes darkened to an almost black color. "Don't disrespect my dad."

The tension in the room was thickening. You could almost see it. Almost. I cleared my throat. Everyone stared at me. I stared at the two young ones. "You two know I love you. You gave a second chance." Then I turned to stare at the person who betrayed me. "When do we leave? I know the execution is tomorrow."

"Now."

The two lead us out to their ride. I pushed the younger two inside before I climbed in. We sat in silence the entire ride there. Kazuki was sleeping on my shoulder. Chou in my lap. I shifted so I could stare outside the window. I knew we were almost there. I knew my death was upon me. I knew there was no way out. Only a miracle could save me now. I thought about Vincent. The mysterious man knew my plan. He didn't rat me out. I wished I could say goodbye to him.

I then stared at the two. Such beautiful children they were. Surely Satori would grow to love them both. I hoped Chou would be alright without me but I knew Kazuki wouldn't let her be harmed by anyone. Not even Judai. I took the time to look at the person I did love then. Gods I hated this bastard with every fiber in my being. But I couldn't bring myself to say that to him. I learned to hide my emotions though. He wouldn't expect me to have such feelings for him so that was a perk.

The carriage stopped in front of the palace. Satori pulled Kazuki in his arms and exited with me behind him with Chou. Judai got out after me. Judai lead us inside. We walked up the spiral staircase and down a short hall. He opened the door at the end of the hall and allowed us to enter. It was a small room. I assumed it was for the little kids. We put them in the bed and pulled the blanket over them. I kissed them again, tears suddenly falling freely from my face down on Kazuki's cheek. "I love you," I whispered, mostly to myself.

Judai gently pushed me out of the room. He kissed the side of my mouth. "I love you," he told me. "I love you so much." He kissed my cheeks. "Johan, I love you." Judai kissed my nose. "I really do." He kissed my lips this time. "Please forgive me." Judai kissed me with all the passion he could. He poured all his feelings into this one kiss. I sighed into it before I turned my head to break. "I'm so sorry."

I pushed him away lightly. "I'll forgive you because there is no point dying with a grudge." I hugged him awkwardly. "And, I lo-"

"Johan Andersen!" a woman boomed. I stared behind me at Asuka. I frowned at her. She didn't look like herself. Asuka reminded me of a madwoman. "Johan, it's time."

I nodded and went to her. I wanted this done quickly. She lead me down to the garden. A crowd was forming to watch my death. The people there were obviously afraid of me. I smirked a little at my accomplishment. A guard escorted me up to the platform. He placed the rope around my neck. "People of Romia! I, Queen Asuka, as well as the people in the syndicate are here to apologize to you! After the long weeks of searching, we finally captured the lost prince of Wales!" The crowd cheered. Asuka waited for them to quiet down. "Johan's killing spree has officially ended today. Now we will witness his death!"

The guard pushed me off the platform. I was suspended above the crowd. I started gasping for air and struggling against my bonds. For the first time, I actually feared death. I didn't want to go like this. Not yet. Not now. Not like this. My vision started become hazy. I smiled weakly to myself. This is what I deserve. I needed this. I shut my eyes to let the darkness consume. Goodbye, Judai. Goodbye Chou and Kazuki. I'm going to Hell where I belong; my home where I came from. A tear slipped down my cheek as I stopped breathing.

**Normal POV**

After Johan's death, the guards tossed his lifeless body into the Romia River. They watched it float away. Asuka smiled. Now that Johan was out of the way, Judai could finally focus on her and her alone. She literally skipped back into the palace, up the staircase, to find her beloved husband. She walked into the small room and frowned at what she saw. There her husband lay with two children that didn't belong here in the first place. Asuka felt her fist tighten into a ball. She stomped out of the room and back to her own. She had to get those two brats out of her home. Sitting on the bed, she thought long and hard about it. She did not see her husband walk into their room.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Judai questioned her.

Asuka glanced up at him. "None of your concern, dear husband. You will find out in due time."

Judai didn't like where this conversation was going. But, he shook it off. Judai didn't want to cause his wife any stress at this point in time. Whatever. Let her be a bitch and leave her be. So he turned on his heel and left her alone to come up with her devious ideas.

xXx

"Prince Johan of Wales," a voice said through the darkness. Johan still laid lifeless on the ground. "Johan, get your ass up right now," the voice commanded roughly. And he still did not move. A growl was emitted through the darkness. A cold hand ran it's way from his chest to his cheek. "Johan Andersen, wake up. You are not dead. You were never dead."

Johan opened his eyes to stare up at -well- himself. "Who are you?" he croaked.

"I am your darker self. Basically your Yami."

"Ya-mi?"

Yami smiled at him. "But I have a name. It's Kana."

"Why is that your name?"

Kana snorted at him. "Because it is, kid. Now get your ass up and kill that little bitch who killed you." Kana started moving away from him.

"Where are we?"

"My personal part of Hell. You like?"

Johan looked around. Nothing was here. It was all darkness. "There's noth-"

"I know kid. We're in your conscious. Calm down already." Johan eyes him. "Don't worry about Suna. He returned home after I kicked him out of your head. He's with your dad now. I'm your protector from here on out."

Johan checked Kana out for a second. "I remember you. You allowed me to use your body to go on that killing spree."

Kana grinned at him. "Good job, kid." Kana strolled back over to him. "Now come here." Kana kissed him forcefully. Johan gasped and struggled against him. Kana let him go. "See you."

**Johan's POV**

I'm alive. I. Am. Alive. And Kami did it feel good! I checked my body. Everything was still attached. I smiled. I can go get my kids. Oh Kami. My kids. They'll be so happy to see me. I wonder how long I've been gone? A day maybe? A couple hours? Who knows. I don't even care. I'm alive! That's all that matters to me at this point.

I stood up. "Johan, I bet your wondering why your still alive." Kana's voice. I nodded. "Since I inherit your body, you can not die. Until someone can kill you while in my form, you will never die. You are immortal."

"That's great Kana. Thank you." A small chuckle resonated in my head. "Anyway, can you tell me where I am and how much time has passed since my 'death'?" I asked simply. I needed to know. I had to know.

"About two years."

"You're shitting me?"

Another short laugh. "No, Johan. I am speaking the truth."

Lightning painted the sky then. It started to rain pretty hard. I shivered at the contact of the rain on my skin. "Kana, you wouldn't mind telling me where I am." He replied to me the Wasteland. "And what is this 'Wasteland'?" I did not get a reply. I knew he didn't know either. I cracked my knuckles and headed up the hillside to get a better look of my surroundings. When I reached the top, I frowned. I was staring at Romia, or what was left of it. They must of had some nuclear war.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Kana asked me. He was sitting next to my feet, staring at the ruins intently. "No one knows exactly what happened. It had something to do with Asuka and witchcraft but no one knows what happened to her. They say she's dead now according to rumors." I asked why. "Well, she was trying to get rid of your kids only because Judai favored them over her. Now, Asuka was pregnant at the time, but she had a miscarriage. Asuka became upset and tried to destroy Judai and your children. This is what happened as the effect."

I glanced at the ruins again. "So, is anyone alive?"

Kana shrugged. "No one knows. It looks like a hellhole here though. It's quite depressing."

I nodded in agreement. I wondered why Asuka was such a jealous woman. Shouldn't I be the one envious of her and what she had? It shouldn't be the other way around. Whatever. The bitch deserved what was coming to her anyway. That's why Karma was a bitch to everyone. It didn't bypass you because you were royalty. I smiled a little.

"Did you want to look around? I mean, the palace is still standing. It wouldn't hurt to take a look," Kana suggested, getting to his feet in the process. I agreed with him. We set out to the palace that was still standing. The two of us didn't say a word to each other. When we reached the front door Kana said, "You'll knock, won't you?"

I sighed and knocked on the door. We waited patiently for five minutes before deciding to leave. Then, I heard the door creek open. "Johan?" I spun on my heel to stare at the man I did previously hate the most. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," I replied just as quiet. Damn he looked like shit.

"We have to talk," he whispered. Judai sidestepped to let us in. "About your kids...they're gone."

And the rest of my heart shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. Glad I managed to finish this one. Review for me if you managed to get this far.<strong>


	5. A Welcoming

Judai escorted me inside. My heart was pounding against my chest. My head hurt and my body did as well. I hoped he was wrong. I hoped that maybe he was lying to me. But when I glanced beside me at Judai, his face was pale and was visibly upset. He looked like he was stressed with the bags under his eyes and he hadn't eaten in a while. Damn, what the hell happened?

He stopped at his bedroom door. Judai stared down at me sadly. "You know, I thought I could trust her. I didn't think her to be such a jealous woman. I mean, I've known her a long time." Judai rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "God, I should've seen it."

"You didn't know."

"But I should have!" Judai yelled. "Johan, I'm sorry. I should have protected them better. If it makes you feel better, you can stay here for a while. I know you hate me and probably don't want to look at my face right now." He opened the door to allow me to walk inside. The room was dark and kind of cold, but I didn't mind. As long as I had a place to stay until I knew my next move, I was alright. Judai flipped the lights on. I realized it was the room I last saw my kids in and not to mention, the two were sleeping soundly.

I immediately punched Judai in the arm. I was more upset at him lying to my face. "I really don't like you with a passion," I hissed in his direction. Judai kissed my forehead and pushed me toward them. I sat on the edge of them bed with them. What I saw surprised me instead. In the middle of my children laid a toddler. He had curly brown hair and like Judai, he was slightly tanned. I glanced back at Judai with questioning eyes. "Who's he?"

"I found him three months ago when the war ended. I had to make sure that there were people alive. After searching for about three days, I found him in a ball crying his little eyes out. Chou and Kazuki wanted to bring him here. And so here we are now."

"What happened?" I asked while I scooped the boy into my arms. His eyes fluttered open to meet mine for the first time. He was adorable with his pale blue eyes. I stared at Judai again, waiting for his answer.

He simply sighed, running a hand through his chocolate locks as he did so. "Well, Asuka was pissed. She forced the syndicate into helping her. The Guardians and the syndicate had a major war. And this was the outcome. I'm not sure if there are survivors anywhere. Apalla, Kiba, Satori, Luke, and Yuki all went into Zahel's Ark the last time I heard. They were here about a month earlier," he informed me. At least they were alright. Then it hit me.

"What about Vincent? You remember him, right? Tall with midnight-colored hair and silver eyes," I described. I gently rocked the little boy in my arms. This caused him to nod back to sleep. He nodded. "So, is he still alive or you don't know."

Judai walked up to me and brushed a hair from my face. "I don't know. His name is Asura, by the way." He hugged me and Asura to his body. This felt right. I needed this. Something close to family. I had this with my kids. But the way Judai was looking at me tugged at my heart. He was the missing piece all along. I didn't see it until now. He placed a kiss to the corner of my lip and hesitated. Then, Judai kissed my lips. He broke it a few seconds after. "I'm sorry. I should stop."

I gently laid Asura back on the bed. I needed to feel his touch. I craved this without my knowing. I glanced up at Judai, lust evident in my eyes. Judai gave me a playful smirk before leading me out of the room and to his not too far down the hall. Judai locked the door after I walked in. He pushed me down on the bed, not giving me anytime to get back up. He straddled my his, his legs on either side of them. I exhaled a shaky breath, face flushing at the realization of what we were going to do. Judai kissed me. It was desperate, needy almost. He nipped at my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance that I gladly gave him. Our tongues danced in passion while our hands roamed over each other.

I broke the kiss, whimpering when he ground our clothed erections to each other. Judai grinned and planted butterfly kisses down my neck. He unbuttoned my shirt and let his hands slid up and down my torso. I screwed my eyes shut when he started tweaking and pinching my nipples to hardness. Judai licked from my chest down to my navel, stopping there to dip his tongue into it. I let out a long moan and quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment. Judai came back up and kissed me full on the lips again. He gently sucked on my tongue while I made quick work with removing his shirt from his body.

Judai broke the kiss this time with saliva connecting us. A thin sheet of sweat was forming over my body as it was to his. He was panting softly, eyes raking over my naked form. Naked? I glanced down and tried to cover myself back up. Judai wasn't having that. His hand ghosted over my erection, causing me to hiss a little. "Why cover yourself when you are so beautiful?" I felt myself blush again. "Johan, I love you," he whispered in my ear, licking the shell slowly. I shivered and moaned.

Judai went back to my chest. He kissed his way down to my painful erection. He blew over it, making it twitch. I shut my eyes again, waiting for some relief to come. Judai took the head in his mouth. My hips bucked up, but he was ahead of me. He held my hips in place as he went down lower on my shaft. He let go and dipped his tongue in the slit. I moaned loudly at the action. He licked the underside of my cock making me writhe in pleasure. Then he took me all the way into his mouth, the head of my cock hitting the back of his throat. I sat up then and gently raked my fingers though his hair. He hummed as a result.

Judai bobbed his head up and down in a steady, even rhythm. I groaned when his teeth scraped over the head. "I-Judai...I'm gonna...st-stop," I moaned out as my warning. I came into his hot mouth. I watched Judai swallow my seed. He kissed me, allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. I sighed happily when he pulled away. He placed three digit to my lips. I took them in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around each of them thoroughly. After a few minutes of this, Judai was moaning quietly and pulled them out of my mouth. He quickly shoved two digits into my tight entrance. I gasped in pain, tears starting well up in my eyes. He kissed the tears away while twisting his fingers around to stretch me.

After a while of this, I started pushing back on his scissoring fingers.

"Johan," he whispered into my ear, his breath was warm against the shell. He reiterated my name in my ear numerous times. Then he said, "Wake up," and my eyes snapped open.

I had a quick revelation on where I was now. I had been sleeping by myself in a cave. I shivered from the sudden cold breeze. I frowned when I stared down at my pants. I felt sticky and gross and I sighed in frustration. Of course that wouldn't happen. That's what dreams were for. I frowned at the words I had formed in my head. Damn, I was depressing.

I escaped my temporary home and headed towards the small creek to clean myself and my clothes. I smelled terrible. I undressed myself in a slow manner, not particularly pleased with the cold temperature. I started soaking my clothes in the cool water before I hung them on a tree branch. I shivered, hopping into the creek. I floated there for a little while to get use to the cool water plastered to my skin. I sunk down further into the creek and closed my eyes.

"Hey, Kana? Was I dreaming or something?" I asked, expecting to get some random reply.

"Yeah, you were. You passed out when we got to the Wastelands. I had to move you to a safer area since there were unholy spirits and demonic shit happening over there."

I groaned in frustration. "So everything I dreamed was fake? It seemed so real."

Kana didn't reply to that. I glanced up at the sky. It was going to rain soon. I dunked my head underwater to wash my hair before I climbed out. When I was standing on the the edge, I noticed my clothes were missing. "What the fuck?" I said to myself. So here I was, standing naked and freezing my ass off.

I heard a harmonic chuckle resonating in my ears. It seemed familiar, but in my current state, I couldn't figure out who it belonged to. "Johan Andersen. It's been a while. How have you been my dear?" I rotated on my heel and met silver eyes. I flushed as his eyes ran over my body. "Where are your clothes? I know you have to be cold. It's almost winter." Vincent handed me his black coat. I gave a look of curiosity but received a small shrug and smile. "That's alright. I was prepared for this weather. As you can see, since your death two years ago, there are a few people left in the world."

"Why did it happen? Why couldn't anyone stop it?" I asked.

"Apalla had intervened but was severely wounded. I have no information about her and her organization. Come along. We can go to my home, get you new clothes to wear and something to eat." Vincent lead me down to a barren field to a large cabin. I was amazed at the condition the cabin was in after that war. I tighten the coat around my body, shivering to raise my body heat. Vincent walked up stairs and brought boxers and a over-sized black dress shirt for me to wear. He turned away so I could change in peace.

I hugged him to thank him after I was done. Vincent patted my head. I missed being held by Judai; but right now, this felt nice. I released him after a few moments to stare at him. I never noticed the red glint in his eyes before, nor did I notice the slight silver tint in his hair. Vince smiled at me, but there was something hidden in it. Something that I was not suppose to know. I thought he had some internal problem and simply pushed the thought from my mind. I didn't second guess it.

After what seemed like forever, Vincent finally sent me to Judai's without a word. I thanked him before he did so. Vincent hugged me briefly. With a wave of his hand, I was out of his sight and on my way back.

xXx

"Mama?"

I scrunched my nose at the sound of the small, questioning voice. I had to be in one of those half-sleeps since I could sense people around me. A warm hand pressed itself against my cheek, rubbing it gently. I leaned into the touch slightly. "Judai, is mama okay?" the same voice asked. I tried placing the voice, but I couldn't in my current state.

My face suddenly grew warm. The warmth coursed through my body multiple times, getting stronger each time it did so. I opened my eyes slowly to give my eyes time to adjust to the bright light of the room I thought I was in. I was met by tear-filled eyes. Chou started balling right then. She wrapped her small arms around my neck and just cried uncontrollably. The motherly instinct I had was to rock her back and forth gently, cooing in her ear as I did so. I needed her to calm down.

Chou's tears began to slow and she whimpered a little when she finished. She pulled back to stare at me with her bright cyan eyes. "Mama, I thought you were gone forever. Asuka said that she killed you because of your love for her husband. That isn't true is it? She killed you because you fell in love with Judai?"

The tears were returning to her eyes. I didn't need her to cry again. "No. Asuka killed me to take me away from you. She was jealous of what us three have. You two have me and I have you both. Asuka hated that because she couldn't produce beautiful children with Judai."

"I love you, mama," Chou said smiling brightly. She glanced at Judai. "I'm sorry you can't have children of your own. I'll leave you two alone." Chou scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I looked at Judai. "So-"

"I missed you," he interrupted. Judai wasn't looking at me when he spoke. This concerned me a little. "Johan, I thought I was going to lose you again. I was so upset. Gods what I'm trying to say is...is that I love you. And I'll be damned if someone takes you away from me again." Judai took my hand in his. "Johan, I'm so sorry for everything I did. I got you killed. I had to tell the council because Asuka forced me to. She said I could lose my rule over the city."

I could see tears falling down his cheeks. "I thought that you would stay dead. How are you still here?"

"Kana..."

Judai nodded slowly. "Kana is your other half then. What happened to Suna?"

"With my father."

Judai didn't say anything. He simply kissed the corner of my mouth. "Apalla and the others should be here soon. I'm sure they'd love to see you." Judai started to move away but I grabbed him before he did so. He gave me a funny look. "Johan? What's wrong?"

"I missed you, too," I whispered. He smiled at me and gave me a hug that was cut short when the door opened.

"Ah, we're interrupting aren't we?" Apalla asked, sweeping a blond hair past her ear to reveal her lavender eyes. I pulled away from him to run up to her. I hugged her tightly, slowly remembering how it felt to hug her. Apalla chuckled lightly in my ear and returned my loving hug. "Johan, it's been a while. I heard you were killed but I can see that's a rumor."

"I was killed but Kana saved me I guess," I said. I let go to get a look at her. "Where's everyone else?"

"Downstairs talking with the little ones. I didn't know you adopted three kids."

"I have only two," I stated. "Nevermind that, though."

Satori and Kiba walked in to join us. Satori looked a little tired for some reason. I was going to question but Judai replied, "Nice way to fuck him." The two blushed while we all laughed. Judai put his hands up as if to surrender. "I had to. You walked into it."

Kiba shrugged. "I don't care. Anyway," he turned to me, "we have a problem. Wales is slowly dissipating and with it the Seven Statues that guarded the place. Do you know what happens when the last statue is destroyed?" We all, except for Apalla, shook their head. Kiba frowned. "Wales was a Sanctuary for Alli."

"Who's Alli?" I asked.

"Alli is the Goddess of Chaos, the wife of Zahel. Together, they will destroy the world."

* * *

><p><strong>I am happy I finished this chapter, even though it's fairly short. If you see this then your awesome!<strong>


	6. Enchanted

**What another update? I scare myself sometimes. Enjoy it**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<em>

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Enchanted_- Taylor Swift

**Normal POV**

(_Some other place..._)

A tall, slender woman with pale skin stood staring down at Judai's castle. Her long, auburn hair was blowing in the light breeze. The moonlight made her and and toxic-green eyes seem to glow. She swept a hair past her ear and smiled deviously. The woman folded her arms under her chest. She was cladded in a crimson bustier and a tight, leather skirt. She sighed and spun on her heel to look up at her lover.

"Zahel, what are we to do with the boy? He doesn't know who he truly is," she spoke in a light tone. Zahel moved to hug her. She removed his hood to look in his gold eyes. "I can't stand what the bastards did to him. Erasing his memories."

Zahel cupped her cheek affectionately. "Do not worry, Alli. He will remember eventually. He just needs to achieve the other half of that butterfly mark before he learns." Alli stared down at her feet. "Alli, it will be fine."

Said Alli glanced up at him for a second. "I hope you're right."

Footsteps interrupted their moment. Alli scowled at the intruders. "It better be good you two."

The intruders in their black cloaks unveiled themselves. Edo smirked at his uncle. "The plan, dear uncle, is set. Those idiots won't know what hit them." Edo glanced over at his partner. Asuka let a smile play on her lips, nodding to agree with Edo.

"Edo's right, Lord Zahel. Everything is going according to plan."

Zahel removed himself from Alli to stare at his subordinates. "Good to hear. Now, get out of my sight." The two bowed out of respect and vanished in thin air. Alli gave her husband a questioning look. Zahel kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. This plan will work."

**Johan's POV**

After Kiba explained the whole situation to all of us, my children included. The new edition to my small family was the boy I had dreamed about. Asura. He was the cutest little boy with his curly brown hair and pale blue eyes. Asura was no more than three and Chou was happy to have a younger sibling. Kazuki had talked my ear off after Kiba and the others went to rest.

All I could do was smile. I was happy to be back. I didn't know my death would affect them the way it did. It warmed my heart immensely. "Papa, what are we going to do if Alli can destroy the world with her husband?" Kazuki asked.

"I really don't know," I replied. It hurt not knowing the answer. I moved Asura to my other hip. "Kazuki, could you take Chou to bed? I have to talk to Judai alone for a second." Kazuki nodded and lead his sister away. "Judai, I have a question."

Judai eyed me. "Shoot."

"Was I already here before you found me? I know it's a stupid question but I gotta know."

Judai smiled. "It isn't a stupid question. And yeah, you were here. Also, during our almost love-making, you just vanished out of nowhere. I was so pissed but then I just worried. I thought it was just a dream." He took my hand in his again. "I'm so glad you're here right now. You have no idea how much I missed you."

I kissed his cheek. "I have an idea of how much you did." Asura wriggled in my arms. "We should go to sleep, shouldn't we?"

Judai agreed and pulled me into his bed with Asura. Asura snuggled into my chest while Judai pulled me into his arms. And for the first time in a long time, I slept peacefully knowing everything would be alright. Well, sort of.

**Normal POV**

Alli paced around the palace for a good two hours. She was thinking of what to say when she finally met _him_. Alli didn't know what might happen when that day came. She had different emotions running through her about the subject. Alli couldn't decide to be nervous or excited, happy or sad. She had no clue on how to act, what to wear even.

With that being said, Alli rushed up the stairs to her husband's office. She tugged the door open and barged in. Zahel was sitting there with reading glasses on. He averted his eyes from his book to her worried figure. Zahel cleared his throat before asking, "What's wrong now, Alli?"

Alli strolled over to her husband and sat on his lap. She grabbed the crystal ball. "This old piece of junk still works, right?" she asked him. She received a nod. Alli flicked the side of it with her fingers before it glowed multiple colors of blues, purples, pinks, and blacks. The ball stopped on one particular color which was red. "Doesn't red mean love or something?" Another nod. "He's in love with who?"

Zahel's gold eyes dimmed a little. "The answer is-"

"Judai!" Johan yelled the next morning. He was pissed that he had the damn audacity to take Asura from him. Not only that, but he left him alone. Johan climbed out of the large bed and over into the bathroom. The tub was already filled with water. It even had red and pink rose petals floating around. Johan's face lit up like a Christmas tree. A note was on the marble counter.

'_My love,_

_I hope you aren't angry for leaving you alone this morning. I had to do some planning for the rest of the day. Don't worry about the little ones, either. Yuki and Luke are playing with them to keep them entertained. I hope you enjoy this bath I drew for you. Also, there are new clothes for you on the chair next to the closet in the room. I hope you like them. Relax, this is your day._

_Love, Judai'_

Johan reread the note five times to get it through his head. A smile crept to his lips and a faint pink blush was spreading through his cheeks. Johan undressed and slowly stepped into the tub. It had been so long since he had a relaxing bath. The water was warm against his skin. Johan picked a red petal and rubbed it in his fingers. He submerged his entire body into the water with the intentions of washing his hair as well. He finished about a half hour later.

He stood up and climbed out of the tub. He grabbed a towel off of the rack and dried his hair before he did the same to his body. Once done. he exited the room in search of the clothes Judai spoke about. He found them soon enough. He slipped the black boxer on and wondered briefly if he had to wear them with the black skinny jeans. He took the off and put the pants on instead. Johan put the blue and black striped sweat on after. He stared at himself in the mirror, nodding at the way it fit. The sweater was slightly big but he didn't care. Johan put the black boots on as well before leaving the room.

Johan walked down the stairs slowly. He noticed rose petals on the floor. Johan smiled a little. He followed the path that lead him outside to the garden. It was dark already and Johan wondered how long he had actually been sleeping. He rounded a corner and found Judai sitting at a small circular table. A candle was burning in the center of it with rose petals on the table too. Judai got up to pull back his chair. He sat down and Judai pushed him in.

"Um Judai-"

"You look so beautiful, Johan," Judai breathed, which surprised Johan. Judai kissed his cheek before he sat down across from him. Judai couldn't suppress a grin when Johan blushed a deep red, obviously embarrassed. Johan hid his head in his hands so Judai couldn't see him. Judai grabbed his wrists and gently tugged them away from his face. "Why hid that beautiful face of yours from me?"

"Judai, please stop. Your embarrassing me," he mumbled the last part. Judai cupped his chin to have him look in his eyes. "Judai-"

"Why so shy?" Judai asked teasingly. Johan scrunched his nose only to have Judai laugh a little. "But really. You have nothing to be shy about. It's only me."

Johan thought for a moment. "That's why. It's because it _is_ you, Judai," he said bashfully. Judai let go of his chin to listen to him closely. Johan stared down at his hands. "I mean, it's so stupid but it's so true. I don't know. I just feel funny every time I'm around you."

Judai leaned across the table to kiss him. "I feel that way around you, too. I felt that way since I met you." Judai kissed him again. "It's okay though."

"Thank you," he whispered. Kazuki and Chou came around with spaghetti in their hands. They placed them in front of them and quickly left. Johan stared down at his plate. "You weren't kidding when you said you planned the entire day."

Judai chuckled and twisted the noodles onto his fork. "I never kid with people I truly like. In your special case, I just happen to love you enough to plan this entire meal."

"What about Asuka?"

Judai watched Johan put a meatball in his mouth before answering with, "No. She always wanted to eat out and spend money. She hated when I had my cooks prepare meals for us." Johan nodded slowly. "This is really nice, though. Spending time with you is always nice."

Johan blushed again and the two finished their meal without much of a word. After, they both stood up. Johan went over to the other male and hugged him tightly. Judai wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body. The two didn't know that everyone else was watching them.

Judai kissed his temple while rubbing a hand in his teal hair. Johan snuggled closer to him. "I love you," Johan whispered mostly to himself.

"I love you, too," Judai returned just as quietly. He tightened his hold on Johan. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too."

"Johan?"

"Hm?"

"Would you-" But Judai never got to finish what he wanted to ask. He was interrupted by multiple screams. Johan immediately removed himself from Judai's arms and stared over to the source of the screaming. His eyes widened when he saw all three of his kids being taken away by something clouded in black. "What the hell?" Judai said before running over to them. Johan couldn't even move. He was scared, terrified for lack a better word.

Judai was stopped by Satori. "This is too dangerous," he stated bluntly. "Don't be reckless."

Apalla and Kiba were by their sides a moment later. Apalla had a seldom look on her face. Kiba simply held her hand tightly. "Luke and Yuki are gone. Someone killed them," Apalla said upset. Her lavender eyes were dull. "I couldn't save them."

A horrific laugh was emitted through the dark sky. Johan raised his head to the sky. A frown took over his features. "What the hell do you think your doing here?" he growled. "Edo."

Edo smiled at him wickedly. "My uncle revived me. If you want your precious kiddies back, then you must get rid of the last statue in Wales. It's quite bothersome." Edo was gone in a flash of light.

Johan dropped to his knees. Judai rushed to to his aid. "We'll get them back. I promise." Johan nodded weakly, his body still in shock. "Let's get you back to bed." He helped Johan to his feet and walked with him back inside. The other three followed behind them.

Meanwhile...

Alli and Zahel looked over the three children. Alli smiled at their sleeping faces. "They are too cute. Do we have to leave them in this cell? They are only children."

"We are taking safety precautions. We aren't going to harm them." Alli huffed and left the basement. Zahel placed a hand on the bars. "At least not the younger two."

Kazuki grinned up at him. "Always knew there was something up with you. Can't believe he never saw it."

"You are a smart one, Kazuki. Or should I say Suna. That is your correct name."

Suna smirked. "I should call you a pervert. Watching another man take a bath while you still had a wife. That is just sick."

"If you only knew."

"What? Your sexual fantasies? Sorry old man, that's just wrong." Suna stood up and strolled up to him casually. "I remember the first time you forced yourself on me you dirty perv. I remember everything you did to my body you sick bastard. Right in your brother's own home. But you didn't care, did you? You were always a sick son of a bitch." Suna let his hand slid down Zahel's chest. "You're lucky I never told."

"Why? Because you were a slut?" Zahel mused. Suna grinned again. "And you know it just as well as I do."

Suna backed away. "I always was a slut and you found that out by accident." Suna put his hands on his hips. "I would let you have me again, but this boy is a virgin. I'm not going to ruin him." Suna resumed his old position on the floor and placed Asura in his lap. "You have some motive, don't you? It has to do with _him_ huh?"

"Of course it does."

Suna sighed and rocked the child in his arms. "I figured as much. I'm sure you're down here to get information that I don't have. So just scram."

"Your soul is connected to _his_ isn't it?" Suna tilted his head in confusion. Zahel smirked. "That's all I need to know. I have the perfect plan to get him here faster." Zahel raised his hand to control Suna. Suna put Asura back down next to Chou. He stood up and walked to the cell door. "Come on, little slut."

Suna followed Zahel up to his room.

While all this happened, Chou watched the entire event take place. She held Asura to her small body. "Mama, please save us. Kazuki is in trouble and we need help." A lone tear slipped down her cheek and fell on the stone floor.

Back at Judai's castle, Johan was snuggled in Judai's chest. He heard a voice in his head that sounded strangely like Chou's. Then he hopped out of bed and headed to the window. He stared up at the full, silver moon. "I'll save you three. I swear." He looked back at Judai's sleeping form and Johan smiled to himself. "I love you." Johan bit his thumb and rubbed the blood over his butterfly mark. He was cladded in his assassin's gear again, his fox mask covered his face. He was going to end this once and for all.


	7. True Background

**Creepy stuff in this chappie. Enjoy and if you find errors, I'm really sorry. Tried to get this up as quick as possible**

* * *

><p><strong>Johan's Pov<strong>

Run, run, run.

Run was all I did. And run did I do. I moved like a criminal does in the night. Fast, almost graceful like. But almost. Almost.

On my way to Wales I was stopped by Judai. Of course. But why he stopped me surprised even me, and maybe even you.

He managed to grab my wrist while I was still running, bringing me to an abrupt stop. I shot him the deadliess glare I'm sure he never recieved, not even from his last bitch. But, Judai stood there and took it. He ignored it. Instead, Judai was focusing on the half-wing on my cheek. He put his thrumb to his mouth and bit it and basically painted the other side of the wing. When he finished, he smiled warmly at his work and kissed me softly on the lips.

Judai pulled away and stared right at me and my red cheeks. "Good luck, Johan," he whispered quietly, only loud enough for me to detect it. I reached out to hug him but he lightly pushed me back. "This isn't a goodbye. I'll see you when you come home."

I nodded at him and turned away from him. "See you at home," I said. I decided to teleport myself the rest of the way there in an attempt to not cry. I wondered why he didn't stop me nor ask me if I needed help.

I sighed and exited the portal. I examined the area I was standing in. It was the garden. I was surrounded by beautiful flowers. Some red, some pink, some even yellow. All of it was beautiful and seemed to glow radiantly. I stopped when I saw an off-the-wall statue on the edge of the garden. I ventured over to get a closer look at it.

The statue was of a woman in robes. In her hands was a heart as red as a strawberry. I hear foot steps coming my way and I immediately look in the direction of the sound. There was the same man I saw when I was in some basement here. The man I thought was my father.

The man grinned at me. It was all too familiar to me. This man right here was Kana, the other half of myself.

Kana circled me, looking me up and down like he wanted to eat me. After a while of this, he decided to speak. "Johan Andersen, I think it's time for you to see the rest of your past."

With a snap of his fingers, I slowly disappated into nothingness.

Where I ended up, was beyond me. I stood in what seemed to be was a foyer. High ceilings that never seemed to end was over my head and a marble floor was below. Gold and red curtains covered the windows. I noticed a man and woman walk down the stairs. The woman was crying.

"Alli, do not fear. We will get our son back from my inconsiderate brother. Please stop crying, dear. Everything will be just fine," the man cooed. I watched in wonder as the two stopped a few feet in front of me. This man is my uncle and that woman is my aunt.

Oh Kami.

Alli pushed Zahel off of her. "But his fate is sealed. We both know that. I wish that it wouldn't happen like that but the Oracle knows all."

_What fate? _I thought about it for a while. Zahel said, "I wish the same, Alli. I don't want to do that to our precious son. Just because Maria was our surrogate does not give them the right to keep him from us. Doing this only increases his Fate."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted them. I knew he was thinking of some scheme. I hate that bastard sometimes. Just because he is King does not mean he can keep our son and use him as his heir to the future throne."

Zahel nodded at her in agreement. "Not only that, he plans on making his own memories. So when he reaches the age of one he won't know a damn thing. Well, something is going to happen anyway. We'll wage war upon them."

"What a horrible idea! That would increase his suspicions and our city's suspicions as well," she hissed. "I don't want our child hurt."

"The entire city is going to burn. But, we need a good reason. A prize he refused to give us should suffice. Yes, Suna."

Alli grinned. "The little slut son Isis has? That's perfect. Say he was snooping in our territory and attempting to steal from us."

"Perfect, dear. That plan is gold."

My world was black then and I refocused on Kana towering over me. I blinked hard a couple of times. Kana smiled down at me. "Do you understand what I just showed you?"

"Um that Zahel and Alli are my uncle and aunt?" I asked confused.

Kana frowned at me. Shit, must have gotten it wrong. "They were referring to you, you dimwit. My Gods you're fuckin' slow!" Kana moved away from me. I sat up, wondering how I got on the ground in the first place. "You are Zahel's son. His heir. You were never the heir to Wales to begin with. After that stupid war, Zahel retreated and hid. Alli was sealed in this garden by the Guardians." He inhaled a breath. "You are the rightful ruler to Romia. Judai's father took over after Zahel ran. That's why he was in power."

I ran the knew information through my head. I was Zahel's son? I'm the rightful ruler to Romia? My supposed mother was a surrogate to Zahel and Alli? What the fuck is going on?

I needed to voice my opinion. "What the fuck?" I groaned. "Does Apalla know?"

"No one knows that. Everyone thought Queen Maria was finally pregnant, but it was a lie." Kana started to pace around me. "Suna never knew either. He helped with Maria's birthing. Then the war started that night." I saw a grin reaching his calm features. "Did you know Suna was a slut?"

"Why the hell would I know that?"

Kana shrugged and contiued pacing around me. I sat there for a little longer before climbing to my feet. Kana stopped pacing and glanced at me. "Johan, I hope you know what you're doing. Destroying this will trigger your prophecy, your Fate. Beware."

His comment feel on deaf ears. I cut through the stone with my sword and witnessed it crumble to the ground. The stone burned reds and oranges before dulling out. The ground began to pulsate beneath our feet. I could feel power leaking out somewhere to something. To be more clear it was to someone.

Kana shook his head disapprovingly. "Johan, good luck. You are going to need it."

The ground opened up and swallowed me whole. I watched Kana vanish into thin air. I then knew his job was done, completed. I plummeted towards nothingness until I dropped in water.

I pulled myself up. I landed in a pond. I shook like a dog to get myself mostly dry. I looked around. This place was death. The castle was made of bones. The sky was red, the moons were black. The door opened. I tensed. Then I saw the who it was and relaxed.

"Vincent what are you doing here?" I asked in wonder as he walked towards me in a graceful manner.

"Zahel was using me and everyone in all the countries and cities for that matter. Everyone is here, even the ones that are dead. The dead walk freely around here, trapped against their will. They want to reach the other side desperately."

I nod. "Why are you wandering around? You aren't dead are you?"

He chuckled at my stupid question. "No, Johan. I'm not dead yet." Vincent grabbed my hand. I felt my hand burn but pushed the wonder out of my mind. "Let's go. I'm sure Zahel will catch on that I escaped. We need to hide."

Vincent lead me inside. The place was pitch black and the only reason why I could see was because of the sphere in Vincent's hand. We turned right at a few corners before we ended up in his "hiding place". I had no idea where we were.

Then, some lights flicked on. And on the center of the bed laid Kazuki, barely clinging onto life. Kazuki's eyes were glazed over and looked lifeless. I stared at Vincent. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Johan, believe every word this man says. He is telling the truth," Kazuki murmured. I could see blood sticking to his shirt. His cheek had a long cut on it. His arms and legs were pretty bad too. "I love you and I'm sorry." I could almost see his soul leaving him.

This sent me over the edge.

Vincent rested a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back at him. "What the hell, Vince. What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. He wasn't in here earlier. I wonder if Alli had gotten to him..." Then I knew. This is a trap. Vincent was working for Zahel and Alli. I slapped his hand away and turn to run, but right into Alli. Just my fucking luck.

Alli hugged me in tightly. I could hear my bones cracking at the hold. She kissed me on the forehead. "Johan, we must get you ready. I think your dad is growing impatient waiting for you."

Alli sped me away and down the hall into her own room I guessed. A bath was already made for me. She stripped me down to nothing and literally threw me into the tub. While I washed myself, Alli shampooed and conditioned my hair. I wanted to know what she meant by "waiting". The way she said it creeped me out.

After about a half hour, Alli escorted me out of the bathroom and into her own again. She dried me off and dressed me in a light pink and purple kimono, short enough that you could see my ass. I flushed at her intense stare. Alli sat me down and did my make-up. Kami this was terrible. When she finished, she slipped gold slippers on my feet. I stood up to check out her work.

I glared at my reflection. I hate it. I look like a girl. Alli put a pink rose in my hair and sprayed me down with perfume to finish her superb work. She clapped her hands in delight. "You look so precious, baby. Now go make mommy proud." Alli pushed me in the direction of a gold door. I stared back at her in confusion. "Go on, precious. Go make daddy happy."

I gulped and proceeded through the door.

Another room with dim lights. Pink and red rose petals were scattered along the floor and bed. I heard the door slam behind me. I tried activating magic, but I got nothing. Shit. I'm obviously screwed.

"Johan," some unknown voice called me. I backed myself onto the bed. Probably the worst idea anyone could do. Stupid, stupid me. "Johan," the voice called again. I was trying to crawl up the wall. I've never had the fear of God put into me like this. Never. That's saying a hell of a lot.

The lights went out. The bed slowly sunk down. Another body had joined me on the bed. Oh joy. Candles were lit and I could see the figure in front of me. This wasn't Zahel. This was Vincent. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Vincent's silver eyes locked on me like a trained dog. He cupped my chin and kissed me with a force unfamiliar to me. I gasped, allowing him to shove his tongue down my throat. Something slid down my throat at the same time as well.

He let go and watched me closely. "Wh-what the hell is going on? Tell me, Vincent! Tell me now dammit!" I yelled.

Vincent's hand went down to my nether regions, causing my breath to hitch. "Everyone else knows me as Zahel."

Zahel.

**Zahel.**

_Fuckin' Zahel_.

Why was I so blind to see? How could I not know this man was Zahel? He was too kind, too caring, too loving. That is exactly why I was never suspicious of him.

"Why are you going to do this to me?" I asked shakilly.

Zahel cupped my balls. "To release all the energy inside you. My ignorant brother sealed it away inside you. It can only be triggered by a force stronger than you. I'm helping you."

"By having sex with your son? Your just one sick son of a bitch," I spat. "You seen me naked numerous times. That's just nasty."

He simply shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before." Zahel grinned. "You can ask Suna about my skills in bed. He knows better than my own wife. Oh wait. You can't."

"Why not?"

"Suna was in Kazuki's body when I took his life. Well, not without his virginity." I swung at him immediately, hitting him on the cheek. Blood trickled down the side of his face. His face darkened as I felt his fingers probing my hole. "I'm usually a gentle lover."

I groaned in pain. I needed to be saved. I needed to get out of here ASAP. I could see his member poking against his pants. Ew. That's so gross! I squirmed to get him out of me. I punch and kick with all my might to get this sick bastard off of me.

Then the unthinkable happens.

I see Zahel hit with a perculiar fire magic. Fire magic that I'm familiar with. Zahel fell towards me but I moved out of his way. I ran over to my hero and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I reiterated in Judai's ear. Judai rubbed my back lovingly. I felt protected.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster. I managed to save Kazuki. Chou and Asura are fine. As for everyone else here, I teleported them all to Romia. And Johan," he started. I look at him. "Romia is yours to rule."

I shook my head. "No, Romia is _ours_ to rule." He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Let's go home."

"Not without getting by me." Zahel stood up and launched himself at us. Judai snapped his fingers and watched him turn to stone. Judai pushed the stone over, causing it to break. Power seeped out of the rocks and into the both of us. We sighed in harmony.

"Now, let's get home." Judai rotated his wrist and took us home.

What became of my mark? Good question. I'll save that for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My Gosh! I'm almost done I swear. Review :) Oh and I know Zahel is such a perv<strong>


	8. Eternally Faithful with a Twist

**Yay! Another update! Oh and Rowenna, you were right about Zahel, but I'm not saying anymore so read it**

* * *

><p><em>No heels. No shirt. No skirt<em>

_All I'm in is just skin _

_No jeans, take 'em off. Want to feel your skin_

_Your a beast. Oh. You know that I like that_

_Come on, baby, all I want to see you in is just skin_

_Skin- _Rihanna

**Johan's Pov**

In the three years that we've returned from Zahel's Ark, the two of us made a pack to restore Wales and Romia back to their potential. Judai and I knew it would take a ton of work, but we also knew we had people to help us do it. Right now, though, the two of us are taking a much needed break to perform something we should've did a long time ago.

Everyone is involved in this. People who have only known each other for a little while are coming together to celebrate something that joins two lives for eternity. Something that no one can break physically, mentally, or even spiritually. A bonding that is special and only belongs to the two that want to be together. A thing everyone calls marriage.

Right now, Judai is helping into some strange outfit. It's like a kimono apparently but, with all the weird cuts and such, I really can't tell. I have no say whatsoever in this. It's traditional he told me. Traditional my ass. Judai sighed as he watched me adjust this dressy-thing to my liking. It was white and gold to match the armor he was wearing. "You know, I put the thing on right," he commented, only adding to my stress level.

"You just wanted to watch me get flustered in it," I countered. I saw the smirk on his face. He set me up. "Judai you are so lucky I love you."

He stood up, walked up to me, and kissed me on my temple. He put a veil on my head, smiling all the more. "I love you, too. Now, let's go find the other three. I'm sure Chou wants to see you since she hasn't all morning." I agreed and we set out around the castle in search of our children.

I spotted Kazuki on his balcony. At age nineteen, Kazuki has matured into a fine young adult. His cinnamon hair started curling a couple years back but it fits him and makes him look younger than he really is. He stared back at me, his blue eyes twinkling in the sun's light. Kazuki smiled at me and nodded, knowing it was time. He grabbed a white and gold cloak from his bed and we left together in search of Judai and the others.

We made our way down the stairs and stood in the grand hall. Asura ran at me full force. I knelt and held my arms open for him. He slammed into me hard, managing to sit me down. Kazuki grabbed him out of my arms, dusting him off in the process. "Big brother, why'd you do that?" Asura whined, his pale blue eyes showing he was hurt.

"We can't let mommy get dirty now can we?" Kazuki asked in a nice way. He put Asura down on the ground in order to help me to my feet. "Hey, Chou was looking for you. She said something about helping her with a gift for Judai." Kazuki thought for a moment. "Oh and Apalla, Kiba, and Satori are on their way."

Chou skipped into the room then. Her black hair had grown down to the middle of her back. I offered to cut it, but she always refused. She was dressed in a white and silver gown. Chou adjusted her silver cloak. She smiled and hugged me, followed by her two brothers. I hugged them back.

"Congrats, mom," Chou said. "We're so happy for you." Chou had finally grown up from her six year old ways. Damn, I hated that time period. I kissed each of their heads. "Judai should be coming. Oh, I'm also sure Apalla and the others have set everything up nicely." I agreed with her. "Oh, here he comes now."

Judai wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He kissed my neck, enjoying the shiver it sent down my spine. "You ready, squirts?" They all said their 'yeahs'. "Well let's go. We can't leave our people waiting now can we?"

"No," Asura said excitedly. He reached for my hand and pulled me to the door. Everyone else laughed and followed behind us. There was a float made specifically for us, this particular event. Horses would pull it. We all climbed on. Kazuki and Chou situated themselves on the sides. Judai and I stood in the center of the float. Asura stood in the middle of us, holding both of our hands. He told us he didn't want to wave at people he didn't know, even though they were his people.

The two of us sighed, but we respected his wished. Juda grabbed a rose from the side and handed it to me. I smiled, kissing his cheek as a thank you. Chou and Kazuki giggled at the sight. I rolled my eyes playfully at them. "Grow up," I joked.

"Oh yeah," Judai remarked, grabbing something from the back. He grabbed a gold pendant. "This is for you. I hope you like it." Judai attatched the pendant around my neck and took Asura's hand again. "I think you look nice." I smiled at the compliment.

At the strike of three, the horses started making their way down the dirt road. A band assembled in front of us and played as the we made our way to the church. We took a right into the huge crowd.

Beautiful cherry blossoms were falling from nearby trees, making this parade more and more like a dream. The people cheered and clapped. Some blew kisses and some wished us luck. Chou and Kazuki waved at the crowd, occasionally throwing flowers from the float in their direction as a thank you. Judai and I waved as well. He looked down at me when I was waving at a woman and child. I glanced over at him and curiosity. He smiled at me before looking in the opposite direction, obviously embarrassed about something.

We stopped in front of the church. Kazuki got off and helped me down. "This is it," he mentioned. Kazuki gave me a quick hug and gathered Asura in his arms. "Let's go do this."

The five of us journeyed up the stairs of the Holy Church. With each step I took, I grew more nervous. I thought I was going to faint with anxiety. But Judai held my hand tightly. I didn't even notice he was holding it until he applied pressure. He gave me a reassuring smile which melted my heart. Damn, was I lucky to have someone like him at my side.

I could see Apalla and Kiba waiting for us at the end of the aisle. Looks like Kiba was going to play minister for a bit. That was fine. I didn't mind. The siblings matched each other, each wearing black and gold outfits with silver laurels. Apalla held our rings. She beckoned us with her finger.

Judai dragged me over to them, our kids watching with interest. Here goes...

**Normal Pov**

Apalla smiled at the two, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads and saying a small blessing to the Gods. The mark on Johan's cheek became visible for the first time since being in the Ark. The other side was no longer painted in Judai's blood. Apalla watched the other half paint itself. The wing was complete now.

But Johan could not feel it and Judai could not see it. It was only visible to Apalla and Kiba's eyes. They gave each other a knowing look before getting back to the two lovebirds in front of them.

"I hope you know people far and wide will be witnessing this even happen," Kiba pointed out. "The whole world is watching, and they are cheering for you. They are behind you two all the way, like your own people are." They nodded, understanding what it meant. "Well here goes."

Chou and Kazuki held hands, excited but overall nervous, even though they weren't the ones up there. Apalla moved to where Asura was on the bench. She placed him in her lap, watching intently along with everyone else. The people outside the church were quiet, keeping their eyes on the projecters set up. Everyone else in the world did the same.

Kiba cleared his throat. "Today we witness the eternal commitment of Judai Yuki, King of Romia, and Johan Andersen, lost prince of Wales. In the name of all that is Holy, bow your heads and say a small prayer to bless these two lives." And everyone did as Kiba instructed, pausing for a few moments to say a prayer. Kiba did so as well. "If any God or Guardian rejects this joining, please give us a sign of recognition."

Everyone was silent, so silent that you could hear your heartbeat drumming in your ear. Johan stared down at his feet, Judai doing the same. But after a couple of minutes, they stared back at each other.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief, as does the entire world. Kiba motioned for Apalla to come over. Apalla gave the two rings to Asura so he could do it. Asura smiled with glee and rushed over to them. He handed the rings to Kiba, lingering there for a second, before deciding it was best to sit down.

Kiba distributed the rings to them. "Please exchange these rings to honor your commitment to each other." The two do, Johan shaking the whole time he did so. Judai was obviously feigning calmness, but didn't show it. "With the Gods as our witness, I pronounce you husband and wife from this day forth. May the blessings of the Gods and your people light your path eternally." Kiba smiled. "Judai, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

Judai smiled bashfully at his new wife. He moved to get closer to Johan, wrapping his arms around his waist. Judai swooped down and kissed Johan deeply. The crowd outside cheered. Kazuki and Chou were cheering louder then the ones outside.

Judai pulled away, smiling at Johan. "Children of the Gods, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Judai Yuki. Wish them luck."

"Good luck," their kids said, as well as the people outside the church.

xXx

That night, the city was crammed in the ball room. They brought many gifts to celebrate the joining. Satori came up to them, bowed, and said, "Your coorination is next week. I'm sure you're excited, Johan."

"More nervous than excited I can assure you," Johan replied, watching Kazuki and another boy talk. "Who's is that?"

Satori followed Johan's eyes. "That's some orphan Kiba found. His name is Kei. I considered adopting him, but Kiba said he was training him to be in the military and protect these city walls."

"Interesting," Johan remarked, not taking his eyes off the blond boy. Kiba waltzed over to him, handing him a glass of wine. "Kiba, where did you find that boy?" he questioned.

Kiba thought for a moment. "Bellville. I was riding through there and I saw him hiding in some alley way. I was concerned since Bellville was destroyed all those years ago. I took him with me and nursed him back to one hundred percent health. After, he said he wanted to stay with me. And here we are."

"So, he's joining the military here?"

"Yeah. Said he wanted to protect you."

"Cute. I think he's taking an interest in Kazuki though."

Kiba smirked. "The other way around, sweetheart. Kazuki walked up to him first." I glanced at the two. "Don't worry. He's only eighteen. Not far out of Kazuki's age range."

"I think he should be his personal knight. What do you think?"

"I think that's good."

Johan shrugged. "Besides, I was going to let Kazuki stay in Wales when it's restored. He was going to rule it to get some practice in. Don't tell him that though."

"Safe with me. Enjoy your night." Kiba bowed in respect and left.

After another three hours of this party, it finally ended. Johan grew nervous at the thought of what was going to come next. Luckilly Judai was no where in sight. He walked up stairs to check on Asura. He wasn't in his room so Johan went into Chou's. She wasn't in her room either. Confused, Johan went to Kazuki's room. He opened the door slightly and noticed two bodies on the bed. The two missing persons he looked for earlier.

Kazuki was standing on his balcony with Kei. Johan wasn't going to rude and barge in, but his curiousity was peaked. He stepped in and sat on the bed with his two youngest. Johan listened to their conversation closely.

"My mom would kill me if I ever did something like that! Besides that, I really don't think we can."

"Oh, that's okay I guess. We can always be friends and I really don't think it should escalate unless you want it to. It's not my choice, it's yours alone. I'll gladly follow you to the end."

"Kei, you're a good person."

"I try."

"Kinda wish we could be together."

"Marriage of convience is the only way."

"What do you mean?"

A pregnant pause. "I mean if a family feud happened between our famlies, then we could get married to reach a peace treaty. But, my family is loyal to yours so I don't think it'll happen anytime soon."

"Oh, I see."

Johan smiled a little. That's why he looked familiar. Kei was Fubuki's son. Johan always thought he was gay, guess he was eating his words. Johan stood up and left just as quietly as he did to enter.

He traveled down the hall to his room, thinking about Kei and Kazuki. They would probably be good together, they seem to like each other, and there isn't a big age difference between them. It may actually work. He would have to contact Fubuki tomorrow about it. Kiba must've thought he was some random kid. He was running from his dad in fact. Now he wondered why.

Johan pushed his bedroom door open. Candles were lit to show the path to the bed. Judai was laying there, eyes closed, humming to himself to keep himself busy. Johan smirked and climbed on the bed to get on top of him. "Were you waiting?" he purred in Judai's ear.

Judai smirked, his eyes still closed. "No, I was just going to hum myself to sleep waiting for some boy-"

"Hey," Johan protested.

"-that became a young adult and married the greatest and hottest guy known to man. So yeah, I was waiting for my sexy partner to get his ass in here so we can get down to business."

Judai snaked his arms around Johan's waist and kissed him hard. Johan kissed back, undoing Judai's shirt without breaking the kiss one bit. Judai's hand traveled to his ass, causing Johan to moan into the kiss. "Play nice," Johan instructed, smiling deviously. "Or bad things are gonna happen."

"Oh really?" Judai tested.

"Yes." Johan lightly bit Judai's shoulder. "Do I have to show you what I mean?" Judai bit his lip, nodding in agreement. Johan smirked, sliding his hands up and down Judai's torso. He licked his left nipple while he tweaked the other one in his hand. Judai groaned when Johan bit down on it. Then he moved to the other side, giving it the same treatment as he did to the other. Judai buried his hands in Johan's hair as he went further down, trailing his lower and lower. Johan licked his navel, eliciting a moan from Judai's lips.

Johan placed a hand on the bulge in Judai's pants. He slid himself down Judai's body. "Wow, from me doing all that?" Johan asked teasingly. "I wasn't even close to being done." Johan pulled Judai's pants off and stared at Judai's hard erection. He grabbed it, watching Judai squirm. He smiled genuinely before taking the tip into his mouth.

"Shit," Judai cursed out loud. Johan sucked the tip, occasionally dipping his tongue in the slit. Johan felt fingers embedding in his hair. They pushed him down gently, trying to get more of his member inside the hot mouth. Johan obliged, taking more of him in his mouth. He placed a hand on his hip so Judai couldn't buck into his mouth.

Sweat started dripping down Judai's hot body. Johan bobbed his head up and down in a steady rhythm. He could taste the precum on his tongue so he started sucking the tip harder to taste more of it. "J-Johan, shit, stop." Judai pulled Johan off his dick. "Shit," he huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"I wanna try something. You'll let me, won't you?" Johan asked cutely. Judai nodded, wiping sweat from his forehead. Johan stripped down into his birthday suit. He put his fingers in his mouth to suck on them, before he placed them at his entrance. Judai watched in a trance as Johan fingered himself. "Ah ha," he moaned quietly.

"Johan," Judai whined. He wanted to pleasure his sexy blunette. So, Judai did the first thing that came to mind. He snatched Johan's fingers out of himself and flipped them in a way that Johan was on all fours.

Before Johan could protest this sudden change, he felt a little pressure on his hole. Johan almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Judai's tongue sliding in and out of him. "Ooh, th-that feels nice," Johan moaned, pushing back on Judai's face. Judai didn't mind. He wanted to thank him for what he previously did and then some.

"Shit, Judai," he said when he felt Judai's warm hand on his prick. This added with the effectiveness of Judai's rimming was driving Johan insane. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Judai felt the precum on his hand. He pulled away from Johan to prevent him from cumming too soon. "Judai," he whimpered.

Judai positioned himself at Johan's entrance. He wasn't going to keep his love waiting any longer. Judai held his member still in order to glide into Johan easily and without harm. Once he was fully inside, he heard Johan let out a low moan and push back against him. Judai licked from the small of his back to the back of his neck, marveling in Johan's sweet-tasting sweat and smell. He stopped to lick at the shell of his left ear.

"You are still as tight as ever, my dear. Don't fret, though. I'll fix it," Judai said huskilly in his ear. Johan shivered delightly at his words. Judai started moving in and out of him gently, allowing him to get used to him. He was enjoying the little moans Johan was currently making. They were music to his ears. So, Judai decided he should kick it up a notch.

Judai rotated his hips to hit different angles inside of him, searching for his prostate to double Johan's pleasure. He was increasing his speed inside of him, waiting for the sign Johan was eventually going to show.

"Ah _shit_."

There it is.

"You like that don't you?" Judai questioned, hitting his sweet spot repeeatedly, making Johan writhe and moan louder. Johan bit his lip to quiet down, but it was futile. He nodded in eagerly to get his point across to him. Judai grinned. "Good to know."

Judai kept thrusting inside of him, but pulled Johan flush against his chest. Judai ran his hands up and down Johan's chest to add to his bliss. Johan just kept moaning louder with each thrust, signaling he was getting closer and closer to the end. Judai reached down to Johan's member and started to jerk it roughly. He tweaked his nipple with his free hand.

"Scream my name, Johan," Judai commanded in his ear. As he did so, Judai bit down where the neck and shoulder meet, causing Johan to scream in pain but even more pleasure.

"JUDAI! SHIT!"

Judai's thrusts became more and more erratic. He lost the steady rhythm he had and was basically fucking Johan like an animal. Johan was in so much pleasure he was crying. Then, Johan finally came. Hard.

His essence spilled on Judai's hand, his lower abdomen, and the sheets as he cried out in ecstacy. His ass muscles started to tighten around Judai, making it harder to move inside of him. With a grunt, Judai spilled himself inside Johan. He rode the rest of his orgasm out inside him and fell forward with Johan wrapped in his arms.

Judai kissed his cheek softly and started to pull out of him before Johan told him not to. He smiled and moved onto his side with Johan still wrapped in his arms safely. "I love you," Johan said quietly before falling asleep.

Judai pecked the shell of his ear and nuzzled his face in his neck, breathing in his scent. "I love you, too, son," Judai whispered in his ear, falling asleep to the sound of Johan's breathing.

**Some place else...**

In the world most people would refer to as darkness sat a man. He stared out at the ocean, the silver moon lighting up the waters and part of the empty beach. Black clouds were visible in the dark sky, but they did not move. The man sighed and laid on his back, frowning.

He put a hand over his heart and closed his eyes to pray. The man had a heart ache and in all honesty, he should. For a sick bastard got rid of him and stuck him here for all eternity without seeing the stars, even the sun for that matter. The man was in pain because his children would never see him again. Even his beautiful boyfriend wouldn't get to see him either.

He wondered what he should. He could try to escape this darkness and go home, but he knew in his heart it would not be as easy as he thought. So, here he sat alone on the beach with a beautiful silver moon over him. He missed everyone since he had been gone for three years. Three years without tender love and care. No passion either.

The man needed a way out before something happened to his blunette, but in his heart he knew something had just occured between them. He stood up and sighed. "I fucking hate you Zahel!" he screamed out into the world of nothing. Of course he wasn't going to get a response.

He sat down, buried his head in his hands, and just sobbed. "Johan, I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think in a review. The story is almost over too... <strong>


	9. From Darkness to Light

**I so ran out of ideas for this story so this is the ending :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Johan's Pov<strong>

So things in my home were kind of escalating to a breaking point. I felt like something was going to happen to us, mainly Judai. I don't know how I know this, but I just do. Call it a gut feeling. Besides that, I learned Fubuki's son is a part of an arranged marriage to some wealthy Lord in Villanovia. I felt really bad about it, but Fubuki needed a partner in business.

Right now I was laying in bed with Kazuki with the intention of telling him what was happening. He was quiet which for him is normal, but there was something else. "Hey, you know I talked to Fubuki about Kei earlier today and I learned some interesting things."

"Like what?" he asked me quietly. I caught his interest.

"You know Lord Xeon in Villanovia right? The guy who owns most of the property there and rents it to other people with status and such. Well, he took a liking to Kei one day when he and Fubuki were visiting the city for some business trip. Xeon made a deal with Fubuki that he couldn't refuse. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Kazuki sighed. "I know. He told me. And I thought he'd follow me anywhere." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Mom, it's not fair. He's taking my best friend away from me. Kei is the one person that I enjoy being around. He's just so..._perfect_." He whispered the last word. "I can't even begin to tell him how much I hate myself for the comment I made that day."

I sat up on my forearms to get a better look at him. He was shaking with anxiety and I could see he was crying silently. "Mom, what am I suppose to do? How am I going to fix it when I haven't seen or heard from him in the past week?"

"I'll give you some advice Kiba once gave me. He told me 'You can't fix the past because what's done is done, but that won't stop you from changing your future to what you wanna make it.'" Kazuki sat up. "I didn't know what it meant back when I was ten. I figured it out along the way though. Maybe it'll help you get past this."

Kazuki smiled at me warily. "Kiba said that?" I nodded. "Who knew someone so dumb could come up with something so genius?" We both laughed. "But thanks for listening. I know what to do now." Kazuki's face darkened. "I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you get that feeling of anticipation when you stand with Judai? I swear every day that goes by, I think he's changing into some kind of monster."

"Kazuki-"

"Mom seriously." He paused to think. "Chou and Asura come in here and sleep with me all the time now. Ever since you two tied the knot, they've been nervous around him. Chou told me she saw him using weird magic and talking to someone on a wall."

I started to piece things together in my head. "When, as in time. I could care less about the day."

"She said around midnight."

"He's been leaving our bed around a quarter till midnight every other night. What wall was it?"

"The one right across the hall."

We get up and go across the hall. The picture seemed harmless. It was only about nature. Bright pink and purple flowers with fox cubs playing around them. I scanned over it thoroughly before I spotted it. It being the black buttefly. My body grew stiff at the sight. Kazuki was asking me questions that I could not hear. I was too busy staring at this little thing in the painting.

"Mom, hello? Are you okay? Answer me dammit!" Kazuki slapped me across the cheek, bringing me out of whatever state I was in. I looked at him, the shock of it was evident in my face. "Shit, I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine." I rubbed my cheek, there was no pain from the blow Kazuki dealt. "It's weird, but I don't feel it at all."

Kazuki's eyes widened. "Mom, what the fuck is that?" he nearly screamed. I spun on my heels to see what he was seeing. "Shit is that a hellhound? How in the hell did that get in here." The black and red beast started growling at us. "Mom, I'll take care of it. Go check the city barrier in the tower."

I did what he asked me. I ran up the tower steps as fast as I could. The guard up there was bleeding bad. I checked his pulse to find he was dead. Not only that, but we were under attack. What I didn't know was the cause of it. And that cause happened to be me.

I tried to reactivate the barrier but there was too much damage to be able to do anything with it. I couldn't stop the monsters infultrating Romia. I felt like I was letting them down. I looked down at the city streets to see our army attacking them. I felt some hope.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up here?"

I turned to see Judai looking at me intently, like he was about to kill me. "You are ruining everything, Johan." His voice didn't match his body. It sounded like that familiar, chilling voice from all those years ago. Well, only a few years ago but still. "Johan, my darling son, please remove yourself from here."

"You should be dead," I growled.

He sent me a piercing glare which froze me cold. "Do you really think there wasn't a catch to Judai destroying me? You see, the Gods and Fate love me and don't want to see me go like that. So, when Judai broke the stone, I transfered my spirit into his body and casted him wherever he is right now."

"You are sick."

"But, you're the one who married me. Not only that, take a look at what you've done to your precious city."

I stared back down over the city. Innocent people were being slaughtered my monsters. I witnessed a few childrens' deaths as well. They were so young to be killed mercilessly like they did. My heart ached with guilt. If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't be happening right now. If I knew Zahel was in control of Judai's body, then maybe this event would have never occured.

I sent a glare Zahel's way. "Why are you doing this? What the hell will you gain out of killing innocent people?"

"I'll gain power like the God I truly am and create a utopia to my liking." Zahel paced around the room eerily calm, like this wasn't a problem. "Now, Johan, you can help me acheive that power if you kill someone you love with all your heart."

"There is no way I would kill Judai," I murmured.

Zahel simply shrugged. "Whatever. That's why I have a back up plan. If one of your own kill you, your powers will transfer to me automatically. So live and save your sorry ass or get killed and have your people suffer from it."

I smirked for the first time with my encounter with him. "Bite me."

Meanwhile, Kazuki almost killed the hellhound. Almost. He was slapped before he did kill it. Kazuki stared in the direction of the person that managed a blow to his face. Kei.

"K-Kei, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

Kei frowned at him. "You tried killing my pet. I was hunting Judai down." Kazuki raised his eye brow. "Yes, it was a gift from Kiba. I know they aren't allowed, but hellhounds can smell better than regular dogs. I like Flames anyhow. He's just so cute."

"So, why are you after Judai?"

Kei went over to Flames and scratched behind his ear. "Why wouldn't I be? He is a dangerous man, Kazuki. Far more than you know. Far more than Johan knows, but I'm sure he found out when they met up in the tower." Kazuki was about to ask about his siblings but Kei beat him to it. "I hid Chou and Asura. They're fine, just a little shaken up is all."

"Kei, you didn't have to do that," Kazuki reasoned.

He smiled at him. "I know. I wanted to help. Besides, I'd do anything for you."

"Like follow me anywhere?"

"Follow you anywhere," Kei repeated. He put his right hand over his heart and bowed to show respect. "It would be a joy to assist you with anything."

Kazuki hugged him then. "Then, let's go save my mom."

**Back to where I was...**

Zahel, finally back in his regular body, had his hands around my neck and was choking me. I was struggling against him, gasping like a fish out of water to get some kind of air into my lungs. I was becoming light-headed and staying awake was getting harder and harder by the second.

I think I heard the door open. I'm not too sure of it. I heard someone cursing at Zahel faintly. The world was spinning with me being thrown towards a wall. Something soft had caught me and craddled me.

"Zahel, you stupid bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard someone question. "I knew something was up. And look what I find."

"Kazuki, such a noble and loyal child. If I were you, I'd take out Johan. He's the twisted one here in this predicament. Stop his suffering of that mark and just kill him. He asked me to do it for him before you two decide to barge right in here." Zahel paused. "He's the one who put you all under attack."

Kazuki walked up to me and kneeled. "Is that true."

"It is," I whispered. "Please don't kill me though. If you do that then-"

"Mom, you have to die in order to be set free." My emerald eyes widened when he stabbed me in the chest. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way." He used my blood to make a seal on my forehead. An ancient character to mean light. "I'll take care of everything. I promise. Good night."

I think my heart stopped beating when he whispered those final parting words to me. I could feel myself stiffen and get cold. Is this what it's like to be dead? If it is, then I hope I get used to it. I know I'll be here forever by myself with no one.

And I hope that's how it stays.

**Normal Pov**

Kazuki stood up, wiping tears away from his eyes. "Now, Suna, you can make your debut entrance if you will," Kazuki commanded from Johan's lifeless body. Zahel started cackling like an animal. "And what's so damn funny?"

"Suna of all people? You can't summon him anyway. He's been dead too long."

"Really?"

And for the first time that day, Zahel stood frozen with his mouth agape. He was surprised that some kid could summon the dead through already dead bodies. Not only that, Zahel was sure he had no connection to death.

Suna stood up, his eyes a crimson red. Obviously there was no love lost between them. "You put me through hell you bastard. And you know what? My mommy isn't too happy with you. So your all mighty plan of destroying the world and creating one to your liking is _never_ going to happen." Suna folded his arms. "Oh, and Fate says your death here is inevitable. Didn't you listen to all of the prophecy the Oracle spoke of?"

Zahel twitched in agitation. "What the hell are you talking about, slut? Of course I know what the Oracle had said. She told me that my son would help me destroy the world only if I unlock his true powers through sex."

"And?"

"There is no _and_ boy."

Suna grinned, his crimson eyes twinkling with glee. "Are you sure about that? She told you death was inevitable if his child killed him with his hands. Zahel, your luck has run short."

"They aren't blood related though!"

"Who gives a flying fuck?" Suna replied smirking all the while. He could see Zahel's face becoming red with anger. "Uh oh. The big bad Zahel is gonna eat me now. What did I ever do to deserve this?" Suna waved his hands in surrender. "Oh, please don't kill me! I don't want to die! Oh wait, I already am dead."

Suna snapped his fingers and thunder and lightning cracked through the sky. Everyone in the room was looking at him now. "That's a scary sound now isn't it?" Suna asked in a baby voice. "Well, let's say it's a gift to Kazuki."

Suna yanked off the bracelet around his wrist. He threw it in Kazuki's direction, watching as everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. This was the Gods' Gift to man, and it was in the hands of someone they could trust. "No. No way. The Gods favor me not my brat or this thing. I was going to be the ultimate ruler!"

The bracelet was lighting up multiple colors in Kazuki's hand. He glanced at Kei who nodded at him. Suna smiled at the two and disappeared, leaving Johan's lifeless body resting on Flames.

"You know what to do," Kei whispered to him. "This is what your parents want, what the people want, and what the Gods want. Now kill this heartless bastard and restore peace to Romia and every place around the world."

The two watched as the bracelet started turning a sky blue color. Zahel stared at it pissed off. He knew he was finished. The bracelet stopped shining and burst into smaller particles. The particles then made their way into his body, some entered Kei's as well. Kazuki held Kei's hand in his tightly.

"You wouldn't dare. Even the Gods can't kill me easily."

"You know, you're right," Kazuki admitted. Kazuki twisted his wrist and froze Zahel from the waist down. "But I know something that will." Kei handed Kazuki a silver dagger.

Zahel smirked. "Am I some vampire to you?" he scoffed in amusement. "Besides, Johan's powers belong to me now!" he glowered.

"As a matter of fact you do. And for the powers, they were transfered some place else. A place you can't touch with your darkness." Kazuki smiled a little at Kei. "A place called the Light."

Zahel froze. "So you're saying-"

"The powers that are being transfered to you will kill you." Zahel backed up against the wall, the shock now settling in his mind. "Zahel, you lose this fight." Kazuki rotated his wrist to cause Zahel to freeze from the neck below. "Wanna know how you did it and why you went undetected for so long?" Kazuki asked, now standing directly in front of him.

"Sure, you brat."

Kazuki slapped him hard. "You see, when Judai froze you the first time, he didn't stab you were you needed stabbing. Then you transfered yourself into his body and outed him to the darkness where his heart and soul has been lingering with guilt. I know how he feels. I'm connected to him. The reason why you were able to get inside Judai was because of his fear of losing Johan." Kazuki sighed. "He never seen it coming. And in all honesty, Johan figured something like that would have happened, but thought nothing of it. He was too blind by love and adoration to see it."

"Why was I undetected then?"

"Because, you put a fragment of yourself in everyone's mind when you got home. They would never suspect you of doing harm. They would have never thought you as the enemy. The only ones that did know were the animals, the Gods, and Chou and Asura. The Gods couldn't tamper with Fate, so they lead you all the way to this point right now."

"Answer me one question boy." Kazuki raised a questioning brow. "If you knew all along, then why didn't you get rid of me sooner?"

Kazuki smiled. "Like I said. You put a fragment in everyone's mind. I figured everything out a few weeks ago when it finally wore off. So I had to pray upon my acting skills to throw you off." His smile grew into a smirk. "And that mark on Johan's cheek was never real to begin with. You made him believe it was his memories locked inside him when in fact it was an enchantment that drew him to you. It went away after that marriage night for good."

"Kazuki, I must say, you are a genius boy. I can see that you would make a good strategist in the near future."

Kazuki's eyes narrowed at the words. "And I can see that you would be better dead." Kazuki took the dagger and plunged it into Zahel's forehead. There was a sickening crack and blood trailed down his face like a river. Kazuki removed the dagger, taking a step back to admire his work. Zahel's eyes were rolled in the back of his head, his mouth opened like he was screaming but no sound ever came out. Zahel was gone forever.

Kazuki painted a seal on his forehead. A white capsule engulfed him inside of it. The two teens made an unbreakable seal on the capsule, praying to the Gods once they finished.

Kazuki fell on his knees when all was said and done. Kei sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He felt Kazuki shake and decided a hug would suffice. Chou and Asura burst through the door, their faces covered in blood and mixed with tears. They wandered over to the older two and plopped beside them.

"Mommy," Asura whispered. He reached out with his left hand to touch him. "Mommy, wake up," he said a little louder. Asura started shaking Johan lightly to try to wake him. He looked back at Kei with pleading pale blue eyes. "Why isn't mommy waking up? What happened?"

Kei wrapped his arms around the boy. Chou rested her forehead on Kazuki's shoulder and started crying. "I'm so sorry you guys. I failed you," Kazuki whispered. "I failed mom, too."

"No you haven't, not yet anyway." Kazuki looked over his shoulder at Suna sitting on Zahel's capsule, a proud smile on his face. "Write a letter to him. I'll make sure my mother gets it to him. Cross my heart."

Kazuki scrambled to his feet with the other three following behind him. Kei handed Kazuki paper and pens. And over the next hour, the five of them start pitching in ideas to write to Johan about.

**Johan's Pov**

Warmth.

That's what I felt. I felt like I was in someone's arms and in loving care. I didn't want to spoil this moment by waking up and it only be a dream. No. I would make sure to not ruin this moment.

Then I heard it.

A faint heartbeat drumming in my ear. It was relaxing to me. I snuggled closer to whatever had the heartbeat and listened closer to it. The heart sped up then slowed back down when I did move.

"Johan, I think it's time for you to wake up," an angelic voice told me. My eyes fluttered opened. I blinked a few times to get adjusted to this darkness. I pressed my hands up against a chest. "Good evening, lovely. It's been three long years since I last saw you."

I broke down then. Judai held me tightly, rubbing gentle circles on the small of my back. I sighed a little, wiping my eyes right after. "Sorry," I said meekly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. What's done is done," he replied. He planted a kiss on my nose. "Anyhow, how'd you get here? Only people consumed by darkness are sent here."

"Kazuki killed me in order to rid me of that mark. I let monsters attack the city and innocent people payed for it. God, I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything about it. I was just some puppet to Zahel."

Judai listened to me intently. "Well, like I already said. You can't change the past and what you've already done. It'll haunt you, yes, but that'll light a fire under your ass to atone for it. Am I right?" I nodded at him. "See? You have nothing to be worried about."

A bright light shown through the darkness before it dimmed. A woman with tanned skin, black hair, and warm caramel eyes stood there watching us. She knelt down to us and kissed my forehead, reciting a blessing. "I hope this helps," she said to us. I took the paper from her hands. "A letter from the kids you hold dear in your hearts." The woman stood. "Johan, thank you for your sacrifice."

"Goodbye, Isis. It was nice seeing you again."

Said Isis smiled at us. "You too, child. And good luck." Isis vanished in her bright light.

I looked down at the letter and read it over.

'_Thinking of you wherever you may be,_

_I am so sorry for doing what I did. I resent everything that horrible day. But, I'm sure you're alright. You have the Gods watching out for you now. Asura and Chou are handling this better and better as each day passes by. They are becoming quite strong for their age. I'm sure you'd be proud of them when you see them again, whenever that day comes._

_Suna and Kei wish their sorrows and stuck around to help me with the younger ones. Well, Kei did, not Suna. Said he didn't like to hang around kiddies or something around the lines of that. Besides, Suna is technically dead after all._

_One last thing._

_I took your advice. I got Fubuki to call off that marriage thing. Kei was overjoyed. Now, we're building an everlasting relationship that is sure to be as pure as yours. I hope this makes you smile a little. I know you miss the city. We are rebuilding it as the rest of the world is rebuilding theirs. So much damage was caused because of Zahel. But, we can't change the past and this is only the beginning of another step we have to take to make us stronger as a city, and stronger as human beings in the eyes of the Gods._

_We all love you and miss you both. You'll never be too far from either of us. We hope to see you soon._

_Love, Kazuki.'_

Judai kissed my ear. "Well, what do you think of that?"

"I think our son is taking after you," I replied smiling. "Maybe he won't be such a bad ruler after all." I tilted my head back. "What do you think of that?""

Before he could answer my question, Judai shot up, pulling me up along with him. "Don't you see that?" he questioned me, his chocolate eyes in a haze. "It's a door. I think it's the way out."

"Way out?" But he pulled me towards it anyway without answering my question. This door opened and a orange light poured out of it. We kept trotting through the water without a care. We were going to be free.

Then everything around us turned snow white and we were engufed by some unknown presence.

When I woke up, I was laying on my back staring up at the bright blue sky. I sat up slowly to make sure I was in one piece. Thankfully, I was. I tilted my head down to get a good look at Judai's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful laying there. I rubbed my hand on his cheek.

"Welcome home," Asura shouted at me. He turned, waving his hands at someone. "Over here! They're back, they're back!" he cried out happily. I was absolutely stunned when everyone was staring down at us from the field.

Judai groaned when he sat up. "Shit..." He rubbed his forehead. "We're back aren't we?" he asked me quietly. I nodded. "Thank the Gods."

Our kids plus Kei made their way down to us. They helped us up and hugged us. Then they let go and started crying. Each of them. "It's alright. We're fine and you're fine as well," Judai said to them. "You guys have done just fine without us."

"It was so hard, though. We had no guidance at all," Kazuki admitted.

We smiled at each other. "Kazuki, we know. It's not an easy job to have people look up to you for guidance, support, and leadership. I'm sure you were fine."

Kazuki smiled and hugged me again. "Thank you."

"We aren't leaving any time soon. That's a promise."

And a promise well kept.

xXx

After we got back, Judai decided to have a city meeting with, well, everyone. Not just the people of Romia. Everyone from far and wide were attending this. And he wasn't even going to deliver a speech. It was suppose to be me. Of course.

But, I was better suited for the job anyhow.

This event was suppose to be in Wales. There was a dome restored there and it was big enough to house Gods only knows how many people. I was standing on this balcony type structure facing the thousands of people sitting and waiting patiently. My kids and Judai stood behind me waiting as well.

"Everyone here has lost someone special. It does not matter who you are but someone dear to you has lost their life. And it may as well have been my fault." I waited for the boos but when they didn't come, I countinued. "And I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for the pain I caused every single one of you. But I'm here to fix it and to tell you how we'll fix it.

"We'll work together, hand in hand, like we were meant to be. Fate has brought us closer and closer together. She wants us to live in peace and in harmony. I'm here to tell you that Zahel is gone and he is never coming back to harm us any longer." They cheered. "Zahel will cause no more pain. He will be eternally damned. We are finally safe from harm."

Everyone in the crowd cheered in happiness at the new fact I had just given. They didn't have to live in fear any longer. "Just one more thing before I go." The crowd quieted instantly. "The people and the friends that we've lost during this ordeal, never forget them. Hold them dear in your hearts." The crowd clapped as I ended my speech.

I turned around, smiling with warmth. "Well, let's go home."

And we left for our home, the memories of what happened the previous couple of months fresh on our minds and deep in our hearts. When we arrived home, I immediately go down to the basement to check on the capsule that held Zahel.

Something seemed off about him. Then, it broke and Zahel grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. I was crying and screaming for help when Judai rushed in. He held me tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Z-Zahel he was just choking me before you came to rescue me."

He casted me a worried look. "Johan, Zahel is still frozen in that capsule. Come on, let's get you to bed for a good night's sleep." He helped me up and lead me away from the room.

What I didn't know was Zahel had already made his escape and making another plan to cause mass destruction to the world. Another card had been dealt from Fate's hand and it seemed like her ace-in-the-hole one.

Because I danced with the Devil, been to Hell and back, and was pushed to the brink, what does Fate have in store for me time around? That's for you to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. I kno I kinda left you hanging, but hey I think its for the best. Don't kill me!<strong>

**Oh and thnx so much for the reviews and story favorites! I appreciate them a bunch :)**


End file.
